


Creme Brulee

by Snailhair



Series: Candy Quest [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kink, Badass Gabriel, Bottom Sam, Demons being dicks, Destiel - Freeform, Dickie being cute, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Hunting, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Some angst, The Black Eyed Peas, Top Sam, Wings, bottom gabe, dead children, hints of Crobby, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, top gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: As they grow closer together in their relationship, Sam begins to notice that Gabriel has a tough exterior that hides a gooey center - just like Crème Brulee. Meanwhile, Bobby enlists help from the boys to track down a demon who has been preying on Children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! Welcome to the forth and final part of The Candy Quest Series. :D There is some hot smut and hilarious humor ahead - but there is also some serious angst mixed in. And I promise that I will give you a heads up before each chapter so that you will know what you're in for. Now without further ado, I give you Crème Brulee! :)

After raking a hand through his wet hair, Sam leaned forward to cross his arms on the table. He was, once again, sitting in Bobby's silent kitchen. Alone, this time. Dean was down the hall in the shower, Gabe and Cas were out retrieving the Impala somewhere, and Bobby – where _was_ Bobby? Sam glanced up at the closed door to the study, eying the metal lock on the handle. Bobby was probably around the house... Doing something secretive...

It wasn't like Bobby to keep things from the Winchesters. He was the type of guy that was just straightforward about things, especially with Sam and Dean. He didn't mind telling them if he had killed someone that day, or stolen a new visa, or kept a stack of dirty magazines in the basement – which he did, because would Sam find vintage issues tossed down there occasionally. Bobby was just a carefree guy. At least, Sam thought he was. After having a few uncomfortable conversations with the old man today and watching him lock up the study, Sam was starting to think that Bobby was hiding something.

Sammy stared at the lock for a good minute, trying to figure out what it could possibly be. Bobby had mentioned something about demons earlier in passing. Did it have something to do with one of them? Bobby had also asked Sam a lot of weird questions that day that mostly revolved around Sam and Gabe's relationship. Was the old man feeling insecure about something? Did he need help with a personal crisis? When it came to personal stuff, Bobby was just like the Winchesters; unwilling to delve too deep into his emotions out of fear of finding something he wouldn't like. Hell, that was probably the reason _every_ man hated talking about their feelings. But Sam wished, wholeheartedly, that he could figure out what was plaguing Bobby. Not only because the guy was like a father to him, but because he was a good friend, too...

“Thanks for taking all the hot water.”

Sam looked up at the sound of his brother's voice. Dean had walked into the kitchen without making a sound. His hair was wet and a damp towel was resting on his shoulder, obviously fresh out of the shower. A tiny bit of guilt surfaced in Sam's chest. Oh, man. Did he really take all the hot water?

“Oh. Sorry,” Sam mumbled, raking his hand through his hair again.

Dean shook his head, appearing to dismiss it. For a moment, Sam thought about asking Dean if he saw Bobby in the hall or maybe somehow bring up the fact that the study door was still locked and probably hiding a secret. But a brief look of concern crossed Dean's face all of the sudden. He was glancing around the kitchen strangely, eying the clock and the window.

“Where the hell are they?” Dean asked.

Sam instantly knew who his brother was referring to. It was as plain as day on Dean's face that he was wondering about Cas and Gabriel. Sam also glanced out the kitchen window next to him to search the dark cloudless sky. The stars were already out and the moon was just beginning to peep over the hill. Man, it was almost bedtime. Where were their angels?

Worry manifested in Sam's gut as he glanced from the window to the clock that read fifteen til ten. What could possibly be taking them so long to get the Impala from the hotel? It wasn't like angels hit air traffic or anything, did they? Gabriel was suddenly all that Sam could think about; his golden eyes, that mischievous smirk, and the voice that was as smooth as melting caramel... It was amazing just how much Sam could miss him in such a short amount of time. When they were together, Gabe took over Sam like a fast acting drug, always making him smile and feel comfortable and alive than ever. And he loved it. As cheesy and cliché as it was, when Gabe was around, Sam just felt _complete_. And without him, Sam felt completely _lost_.

Sam knew that Gabriel was more than capable of taking care of himself, but that didn't stop him from being worried. What if something had happened to that smug little bastard? What if his big mouth had gotten him into trouble? What if he was _hurt_? Sam flashed a glance back up to his brother, feeling more anxious than ever. Dean's eyes appeared vacant, lost in his head to his own thoughts. Maybe he was thinking the same thing Sam was. Maybe he was just as worried for Cas...

“Do you think they're okay?” Sam asked, hoping his brother could provide him with some comfort.

For a moment, it looked like Dean couldn't even find his voice. He just stared down at Sam like a goon trying to come up with something to say. It wasn't long after Sam's question, though, that a whoosh of air filled the kitchen. Behind Dean, two figures appeared.

“That was incredibly rude, Gabriel.”

Sam nearly jumped to his feet at the sound of Gabriel's name. The two angels were back now, standing next to each other across the kitchen. Sam's heart fluttered at the familiar sight of Gabe's flared blonde hair and honey eyes. Oh, thank God he was okay. Where the hell had he been? The archangel's expression seemed full of arrogance, as if he just won a bet or something. Cas, on the other hand was glaring at him.

“Oh, it was just a little burn mark, honey-bee,” Gabe mumbled, strutting his way across the room, “No need to get your stinger in a knot.”

Sam had no idea what Gabriel was talking about. And, frankly, he didn't care. All Sam was concerned about in that moment was watching the beautiful sight of Gabe gliding toward him. Those tiny hips swaying on purpose and that delicate bottom lip tucked between his teeth. It just wasn't right for a man to look so damn pretty. And Gabe _knew_ that Sam thought he was good-looking, too. That's what made it all worse; the fact that Gabe knew the exact way to turn Sam on just by walking and talking. The sexy, conniving bastard...

“Son of a bitch,” Dean grumbled, watching Gabriel walk toward his brother, “What the hell did you do, this time?”

The archangel made it all the way to Sam and placed both hands on the side of the man's hips. In a quick fluid motion, Gabriel stretched upward on the tips of his toes and smacked a small kiss on Sam's parted lips before spinning back around to face Dean. Sam was left in a daze behind him, trying to remember how to breathe properly. God, that cotton candy favor could be so damn intoxicating.

“Nothing! The hotel manager and I just had a little chat,” Gabe told him.

The archangel's head turned back around for a second, enough to shoot Sam a seductive eyebrow.

“By the way, moose,” he purred, voice low, “that 'fresh-out-of-the-shower' look you've got going on is making me longer and harder than the Great Wall of China...”

By the time Sam's mind caught up with Gabe's words, his body was already reacting, sending electric pulses of arousal toward his crotch. The man attempted to deny his body from responding to the sudden memory of seeing Gabriel while he was _long_ and _hard_ , but it was too late. The archangel was already dancing naked with a boner through his mind. Across the room, Dean appeared to be on the verge of throwing up.

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Sam hissed, embarrassed that his brother had heard the vulgar comment.

“You did not 'chat' with the hotel manager,” Cas spoke up, still sounding pissed, “You set fire to his head.”

Sam glanced down at the archangel in front of him, wide-eyed. Wait, Gabe had set someone on fire?! Why the hell did he do that?!

“That wasn't his head, Cassie. It was a toupee,” Gabe informed, “Besides, he deserved it for trying to swindle us out of seven thousand dollars. He's lucky I didn't set the whole damn hotel on fire for that snide comment he made to _you_.”

Sam didn't miss that Dean's eyes lit up. The older Winchester's head snapped toward the blue-eyed angel instantly.

“He made a snide comment to you?” Dean asked, sounding protective, “What comment?”

Sam gulped. He knew that tone. It was the one Dean used when he got the urge to knock the shit out of someone. Sam had heard that tone from Dean a lot growing up, especially when Dean found out that the kids at school were bullying him. It was the ' _you better tell me what they said to you, cause I'm about to kick all of their asses_ ' voice. Cas didn't seem like he was gonna answer, so Gabe answered for him.

“He called Cas a 'pretty city boy,” Gabe replied, “But don't worry, Pinky, I made him pay for it. Literally. I didn't pay for our rooms, so he's gonna lose a shit-ton of profit. Not to mention the toupee thing. That's what he gets for being an asshole.”

Sam watched the anger slowly fade away from his brother's face. Dean was actually looking at Gabe for once, eying his smirk and searching his expression. Sam was proud to see a small trace of awe written in his older brothers eyes. Maybe Dean could finally see just how awesome Gabriel was. The very thought put Sam on cloud nine.

“Good,” Dean mumbled, seeming impressed.

“No,” Cas said, still appearing upset, “It was the opposite of good.”

Dean and Cas looked at each other then and Sam could tell it was one of _those_ stares, the ones in which everybody else might as well leave the room because Dean and Cas weren't aware of anything else but each other. And Gabe must have sensed it too, because he turned around to give Sam the biggest goo-goo eyes ever. Sam swallowed harshly again at the sight of pure adoration in Gabe's face.

“Oh, my precious little peach. How do you keep getting sexier every time I see you?” he asked, slipping his small hands under Sam's shirt and up the man's sides.

Sam had to remind himself to regulate his breathing as the scent of Gabriel's sweet aroma filled his nose and the archangel's touch on his bare skin gave him chills. No, dammit, they couldn't be getting all lusty with each other right now. He couldn't allow himself to get a freakin' boner in _Bobby's house_.

“Wh – where's Dickie?” Sam asked, trying to quickly shift the conversation to something other than sex.

“He's out in the car. Spending some 'alone time' with his own moose,” Gabe smirked.

Sam imagined that poor stuffed animal being raped again and felt sorry for it. Leave it to Gabe to find a way to keep sex in the conversation. After another shock wave raced toward his crotch, Sam reached up to take hold of both of Gabriel's wandering hands and pull them out from under his shirt. Now was not the time for this. Didn't Gabe have the decency to at least wait until they were alone? Once Sam had a hold of the archangel's hands, they met eyes again. Gabriel's smile was infectious, making warmth and happiness grow on Sam's own face. _This_ was what Sam was talking about. This 'fast-acting drug' thing that Gabriel did to him was so addicting...

The sound of heavy boots clomping on the floor made Sam look up. Across the room where – to Sam's surprise – Bobby was walking in from the hallway. He appeared the same as ever; faded hat, puffy vest, thick beard. He must have had a shower too, because all the pink cake was gone from his outfit. And the guy smelled clean. _Really_ clean. After the old man walked a little closer, Sam took a deep breath to figure out why the smell was so strong. Ugh, it was like Bobby had taken a dip in a pool of Pine-sol. The fresh scent seemed to be radiating off him. Why did he smell like cleaning supplies?

After glancing at Dean and Cas who were in the middle of an intimate hug, and Sam and Gabe who were affectionately holding hands, Bobby shook his head in annoyance and made his way to the study door. Sammy perked up instantly, watching the old man start to undo the lock. He was going to open the door! Finally, Sam was going to get to see what Bobby had hidden in that stupid room and find out what secret he was trying to keep. After unlocking the door, Bobby turned around to face the room again. Sam could tell he looked weary and a tad bit embarrassed, cheeks pink underneath his facial hair.

“Boys,” he began, glancing from Dean to Sam, “I know you've got a lot of, er, heavenly stuff goin' on in your own lives right now... but I sure would appreciate your help on somethin'...”

After letting go of Gabe's soft hands, Sam took the time to glance Dean's way and saw that his brother was already wearing the same look of suspicion. It appeared that Dean had been wondering about the study, too. And maybe he was just as concerned for Bobby as Sam was. Even if Dean hadn't heard all of the strange questions Bobby had been asking that day, he could still see that the guy wasn't acting right.

“Aww, what is it, Singer?” Gabe asked, talking to Bobby as if he were a child, “Are you feeling left out because you're not getting any angel action? I can make a few calls if you wanna score your own halo buddy -”

“Give it a rest, pipsqueak,” Bobby barked, blushing with embarrassment as he glared toward the archangel, “I'm talkin' 'bout _a case_. A real one, not some bullshit distraction. I ain't got all the information yet, but I do have a lead... If you're interested.”

Sam shared a glance with his older brother again. _Bobby_ was asking _them_ for help? Wow. Whatever he was working on must have been something pretty difficult to accomplish alone...

“Sure,” Dean answered for them, “What have you got?”

Bobby exhaled with relief before turning to slide open the study door. Sam was instantly stepping closer to inspect the inside of the room, still suspicious that there would be something strange hidden there – maybe a captured creature or some demonic artifact. But everything appeared normal. What wasn't normal, however, was the overwhelming smell of cleaning supplies. The entire study absolutely reeked of Pine-sol to the point that Sam's eyes were beginning to water. It was the exact same smell Bobby was covered in.

Gabriel was walking extremely close to Sam's side when they stepped the rest of the way into the clean room. It was apparent that Bobby had cleaned this study from top to bottom. Sam had never seen this room so clean. Where were all the empty bottles of scotch? What had happened to that stack of books piled next to the desk? Had the floor been _vacuumed_? Sam eyed Bobby's back, feeling worried and curious. Cleaning house was something that Bobby never did randomly. Had he cleaned up something that had been in this room? Or was he trying to keep up appearances for something? Or _someone_?

“Uh, did Mr. Clean pay you a visit?” Gabriel asked, voicing Sam's own thoughts, “Geez, the smell of citrus is burning my retinas.”

Bobby didn't pay Gabe any attention. He just strolled over to his desk and gathered up a newspaper. Afterward, he walked it over to Sam and held it out. Of course, Sam took it instantly and glanced over the front page. 'Boy Found Dead' was the headline.

“Clyde Freeman,” The old man said, gesturing to the article, “Said he overheard his nephew selling his soul to the devil for a new saddle. Next day, the kid was found floatin' face down in a pond near his uncle's farm. No forensic evidence. No foul play. Best part is, cops found a brand new saddle sittin' in the barn. Never used.”

Sam gulped, feeling discomfort settle in his chest as he quickly read through some of the page. Bobby sounded completely bland stating all those facts, as if the thought of a child damned to hell didn't shock him. But a piece of the information struck Sam as odd...

“It says here that the nephew was only twelve,” Sam stated, confused, “I thought children couldn't sell their souls. I mean, don't you have to be a certain age to sign a contract?”

“Once a kid is old enough to know right from wrong, it's fair game,” Bobby sighed, his head tilting downward shamefully, “Some lore says that with boys, it's around age ten. But with girls, it's a little younger. And they don't even have to kiss or write a name. Sometimes a drop of blood is all a demon needs. The youngest soul ever sold willingly belonged to a three-year-old girl. Or, so I've heard. Can't exactly trust demon gossip.”

A heavy silence rested among the room after Bobby's words. Sam took the time to glance down at Gabriel's warm, golden eyes, needing some comfort. The thought of any child having to die so young was enough of a hardship, let alone adding the fact that they were going to hell afterward. Gabe seemed to see the pain in Sam's eyes because he laid a reassuring hand on Sam's arm and gave him a comforting smile.

“That's the second dead kid this week who's supposedly sold their soul to the devil,” Bobby added, “So, I'm figurin' some whacked-out demon is running around making bogus deals with kids to boost his soul count.”

“That sounds like something Crowley would do,” Cas stated bluntly.

Bobby reacted instantly to Cas's mention of a certain demon. The old man's eyes grew wide and his head tilted farther downward, blocking his face with the bill of his hat. Sam blinked strangely toward Bobby, wondering why the hell he seemed so uncomfortable all of the sudden. Was it something Cas said?

“Cas has a point,” Dean agreed, staring Bobby down, “This sounds like some straight up 'Devil went down to Georgia' crap, Bobby. And nobody piles up souls like Crowley does.”

“Maybe,” Bobby mumbled from behind his hat, “All I know is, I ain't lettin' another kid die on my watch. I'm working on getting the address of that Freeman fella. And, I was hopin' the two of you might wanna head over there and interview him. Try to find out -”

“Uh, I think you mean the _three_ of us,” Gabriel interrupted.

The archangel looped his arm around Sam's and tugged on him, making Sam stumble closer.

“This tall rack of antlers isn't going anywhere without his arm candy,” Gabe smirked.

Sam held down the smile that threatened to burst across his face. He loved it so much when Gabriel talked like that; when he said he needed Sam just as much as Sam needed him. It was true that Sam couldn't go anywhere with out his 'arm candy.' Literally. Gabriel was always loitering around Sam somewhere...

“The _four_ of us,” Cas corrected, stepping forward to puff out his chest.

Sam smiled a bit. It looked like the angels weren't gonna sit this one out. Bobby grumbled loudly, finally raising his head to roll his eyes.

“Whatever. I don't care if you take the groupies with you on the road,” he sighed, “Just as long as you get it done.”

Bobby hobbled back over to his desk and began sifting through a couple of papers. Sam unlooped his arm from Gabe's to step forward. He knew that Bobby seemed to have a lot on his plate right now and might need some help.

“Do you want some help looking for his address, Bobby?” Sam offered, more than willing to crack open a few phone books.

“No, I've got it,” Bobby refused, waving a hand, “Y'all can make yourselves at home. Might take me a while.”

“ _A while_?” Dean repeated, sounding kind of annoyed.

Sam could understand why Dean sounded so upset. Because he suddenly felt annoyed, too. In the back of his mind, Sam had been assuming that they were all going to be heading to a hotel soon, or at least somewhere that had separate rooms. Sam and Gabe had been having sex for the past three nights in a row and Sam had no intention of breaking their streak now. Ever since Gabriel had popped back into the stupid kitchen a few moments ago, Sam had been fighting the boner trying to grow in his pants. His body was basically trained now; conditioned to know when it was close to bedtime, so that it could get ready for more sex.

And when Bobby said that it might take a while for him to get the case going and told them to make themselves at home, Sam immediately knew that the old man was asking for them to stay the night. All night. In a single room. In the morning, he would probably send them on their way with information on the case. But until then, Bobby didn't want them to leave. And Sam felt a little panicked at the thought of not being able to touch Gabriel the way he wanted; not being able to kiss the guy with his entire tongue, or squeeze handfuls of his round ass cheeks, or even nuzzle his face into base of Gabe's soft sweet neck...

“Uh. Not sure if you've noticed, Singer, but you're about two beds short,” Gabriel pointed out, “Where do you expect me to put my giant Sasquatch for the night? Out in your truck?”

Sam could hear the desperation underlying the archangel's voice. Gabe sounded just as worried as Sam did about the no-sex situation.

“Sam usually takes the couch,” Dean spoke up, giving Gabe a hard stare, “and I take the floor. It's only for one night.”

There was a certain look on Dean's face, like he was trying to be stern but persuasive at the same time. It surprised Sam that his brother – the man who couldn't keep it in his pants to save his life when Cas was around – was actually going along with Bobby's idea. And it took Sam a moment to realize that maybe he was right. Bobby needed some company right now, didn't he? The old man was probably lonely and in need of some kind of comfort.

Sam watched Gabe glance around the room for a second, probably considering his options, before the lovely amber hues fell on him. Sam tried his best to give Gabe the puppy eyes, knowing that Gabe was probably just as horny as he was and struggling with the thought of not being able to be alone together. The archangel huffed a sigh before looking back at Dean.

“I didn't have you pegged as the 'slumber party' type, princess,” Gabe shrugged, sounding defeated, “but, okay.”

The archangel raised his hand and snapped his fingers together – and two full-sized beds suddenly appeared in Bobby's study. Sam blinked around in shock, seeing that the couch on the right and the bookcase on the left had been shoved toward the kitchen to make room for them. Each bed was adorned with plaid sheets and blankets and a set of fluffy white pillows. Sam grinned down at the one on the right, shaking his head in disbelief as he patted the soft fleece blanket. Was there anything Gabriel couldn't fix?

Bobby, however, did not seem as thrilled about the beds as everyone else did.

“Hey! What in the hell?!” he gasped.

“Chillax, old man. I'll fix it in the morning,” Gabe reassured, plopping himself down on one of the beds.

The archangel was suddenly tugging on Sam's hand and looking up at him with the biggest, most adorable eyes ever.

“Get over here, peach,” he urged, putting on his best seductive smile, “Come and lay that pretty head down next to mine.”

Oh, God. Gabriel wasn't making this 'boner' situation any easier with all that damn bedroom talk. Sam glanced up to meet Dean's eyes, feeling heat on his own face again. He knew that Dean hated having to listen and watch Gabriel being all flirty. And it would probably get on his nerves that Sam and Gabe were about to lay down on the same bed together. Sammy still cared about how his older brother perceived him and didn't want to offend Dean by laying with Gabriel.

But, to Sam's utter surprise, Dean simply gave a shrug. A smile burst back across Sam's mouth. He couldn't help but think that maybe Dean was finally starting to get used to the idea of Sam and Gabe being together. Maybe he was finally getting used to the idea of Gabriel himself, too. And it couldn't have made Sam any happier.

“Whoa, whoa,” Bobby interrupted, his face as white as fresh snow, “There ain't gonna be any foolin' around under those sheets tonight, alright? Y'all better keep your damn hoses in the shed, get me?”

“You don't have to worry, Bobby,” Sam consoled him, “We're not gonna do that stuff here. I promise.”

It was true. Sam wasn't planning on doing anything inappropriate in that bed. No matter how much he wanted to have sex, the thought of doing it in _Bobby's_ house just didn't seem right. Bobby shook his head and muttered some things under his breath as he headed for the door. The old man flipped the light out as Sam crawled into bed next to Gabe to stretch out his long legs and tuck a hand behind his head. The minute Sam was flat on the blankets, Gabe's head popped up on his chest.

“Good one,” the archangel winked, smirking devilishly, “He'll never suspect us, now.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam whispered back, blinking repeatedly in the dark.

Gabriel answered his question with a kiss – a wet, _filthy_ kiss that nearly made Sam's dick stand at attention. The archangel's sugary tongue was almost choking him, forcing his own to have to maneuver around it. Sam exhaled through his nose, still fighting the urge to give in. Ugh, he wanted to bang Gabriel so damn bad... But he couldn't. Not here, in the same room with Dean and Cas. With a demanding grunt, Sam spit the archangel's tongue out.

“I was being serious, Gabe. We're not going to do that tonight,” Sam whispered.

He rolled onto his side for good measure, making sure Gabriel got the message. But as stern as Sam tried to be, Gabriel was even more persuasive. His small arms snaked their way around Sam's torso and hugged him from behind. The archangel's voice was suddenly humming in his ear, literally singing a tune from Willy Wonka.

“Come with _me_ , and you'll _be_ , in a world of pure _ejaculation_...” he sang.

Sam huffed an exhausted breath.

“Gabe. Not here,” Sam hissed, staring at the bookshelf across the room in the dark.

“But sweetheart, I wanna _make love_ to you,” he pouted, caressing Sam's chest, “I wanna wrap you up in my wings and fly you to the _moon_.”

Sam gulped. He was suddenly imagining the idea in his head – Gabriel spreading his wings and actually flying. Oh man, what did his wings look like? Were they big and fluffy and white? Did they sparkle like diamonds? Did they feel as soft as silk and shine brighter than the sun? Sam's mind was racing with possibilities and turning him on more and more. Could Gabe show his wings during sex? God, what would that _feel_ like, to thrust into something as powerful as an archangel outside of its vessel?

“Alright, fine,” Gabriel sighed, “No need to give me the silent treatment, peach. Goodnight.”

A soft kiss was suddenly pressed to the side of Sam's neck. The man had to shake himself from the wonderful visions in his mind to realize that Gabriel was giving him a goodnight kiss. Sam took hold of Gabriel's hand and brought it to his own mouth to press his lips to the archangel's palm.

“Goodnight,” Sam replied.

* * *

“Nobody is gonna believe that it takes four guys to investigate a murder,” Dean mumbled.

Sam glanced toward his brother in the front seat. They were all on their way to the farmhouse now; Two men, two angels, and a dog crammed inside the Impala. It was raining outside this morning and the windshield wipers were filling the car with tiny squeaks. Sam had been in the middle of a thought when Dean spoke and he quickly had to think of something to say.

“It takes a whole team to investigate a murder, Dean,” he replied, realizing Dean was complaining about the number of people in the car, “but if you want, we could try to start working in pairs. You and Cas, and me and Gabe. Might get done faster that way.”

Dean didn't seem very impressed by Sam's suggestion. But it didn't matter. Sam wasn't thinking about the case, anyway. He was thinking about Gabriel's wings again. Something about them had sparked his interest last night before bed and now he couldn't shake off the thought. Sam just knew it had to be an amazing sight. What would to be like to have two giant glowing wings spread wide above him while he drilled into Gabe's tight backside?

“Uh-oh. Road block.”

Sam blinked up at the sound of Gabriel's voice. In front of the car, a metal gate was blocking the rest of the muddy driveway. The archangel at Sam's back gently placed Dickie into the seat beside him.

“Don't you worry, fellas. I can handle this,” he promised.

Gabriel flew from the backseat and was suddenly standing in front of the Impala. Sam could tell that he was eying the metal gate with curiosity, probably trying to figure out the most impressive way to destroy it. After sighing, Cas left the back seat too. The two angels were both in front of the car now, hissing toward each other like they were arguing. Sam shook his head.

“Gabe is probably trying to blast it open,” he said toward his brother.

“And Cas is probably trying to stop him,” Dean added, smirking.

Sam gave a sideways glance at his brother. The night before was swirling in his mind, reminding him of all the vulgar things Gabe had been whispering before bed. Dean and Cas didn't hear any of that, did they?

“Hey, um, you didn't hear anything from our side of the room last night, did you?” Sam asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

Dean's eyes flew wide and his head snapped toward Sam, looking shocked and repulsed at the same time. Oh, God. He thought Sam was talking about sex.

“No, we – we didn't do _that_ ,” Sam corrected, steering clear of discomfort, “Gabe was just whispering stuff, and... I'm sorry if you heard any of it.”

“No,” Dean replied, taking a deep breath, “I pretty much went straight to sleep.”

Sam nodded and looked out through the windshield again. Gabe was still arguing with Cas, making his nice out fit get wetter the longer he stood in the drizzling rain. Sam's eyes were glued to the archangel's back, trying to visualize a pair of wings sprouting out from his spine. Ugh, what was it like to see an angel's wings? Would Dean know? Had he and Cas tried out some freaky angel stuff before?

“What is it, Sam? You got trickster issues?”

Sam blinked toward his brother, feeling like Dean had been reading his thoughts. Well, there wasn't any harm in asking, was there?

“Do you – do you think it's possible that, um... C – can angels show their wings while, uh... You know,” Sam stuttered, looking away, “... while doing it?”

Sam could practically taste the shame in his own mouth. He knew what he was asking was kind of personal and he would completely understand if Dean got all pissy and defensive. But, surprisingly, Dean had an actual answer for him.

“Hell yeah they can,” Dean grinned, seeming proud to be answering Sam's question.

A rush of chemicals raced through Sam's veins. So, it was possible? It really could happen? It wasn't just a pipe dream? Dean and Cas had done it before? Sam cleared his throat and sat up a bit.

“They can?” Sam repeated, making sure, “I mean, you and Cas have...?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean nodded, “A few times.”

Sam gulped. A million things were suddenly running through his mind to say. He definitely wanted to ask Dean for details but wasn't sure exactly how to phrase his question so that it wouldn't sound intrusive.

“And when, um, when it happens... When they turn celestial...” Sam trailed off, hoping Dean would finish the sentence.

Dean grinned like an old man with years of experience.

“Let me put it this way, Sammy,” Dean mused, easing back in his seat, “Carmen Electra, Pam Anderson, and the entire playboy mansion _combined_ couldn't make me come as hard as I do when Cas breaks out those wings.”

Sam's mouth fell open. Holy shit, that sounded amazing. Sam could hardly imagine what it might be like for him and Gabriel if the archangel ever went celestial during sex. The thought alone was already starting to harden Sam's dick. He was so glad that he could talk to Dean about this sort of thing, otherwise he would have never known...

A small 'bang' interrupted Dean and Sam's conversation. They both looked up to see that the gate on the fence had been ripped off and tossed aside. Gabriel was no doubt the cause. He was dusting his hands off with pride as if he had just completed a hard day's work. Afterward, both angels popped back into the backseat. Sam glanced over his shoulder at the archangel, watching him place Dickie back in his lap and pet him.

“See? No sweat,” Gabe shrugged, “I'd like to see Siri try to navigate better than me.”

“I'm so sorry, Dean,” Cas mumbled, sounding defeated, “I tried to stop him.”

Sam was glad to see his brother shrug it off. Dean had grown up a lot since Bobby had made them sit down and talk out all their shit. As the Impala began rolling the rest of the way up the hill, Sam settled back into his thoughts on wings. He was deciding which way to bring it up in a conversation with Gabriel. Maybe Sam needed to ask Dean how he brought it up with Cas. He needed to find out if they took any precautionary measures, too. Just in case.

Dean's fist was suddenly hovering at Sam's side. The younger brother blinked at it before raising his eyes in confusion. Dean was glancing from the road to Sam's face, smirking.

“Bros before halos?” he offered.

Sam gave a single laugh. It was nice to know that Dean still wanted to be close to him. Maybe the guy thought that Sam cared more for Gabriel now-a-days, but it totally wasn't true. Sam still loved his brother with all his heart. Sam shook his head and grinned as he bumped his own fist against Dean's.

“Bros before halos,” he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sam stepped out of the Impala, he could feel the cold drizzle of rain on his head and shoulders. The wind was sweeping the droplets around, causing rain to smack the man in the face. They had finally made it all the way up the hill to the farmhouse. The ground here was just as muddy as the driveway and the air reeked of manure, but Sam didn't mind the farm atmosphere. As long as he was still with Dean – and as long as _Gabriel_ was still around – the setting he was in didn't matter.

When they all rounded the car to meet at the hood, Sam caught sight of Gabe's clothes again and had to hold down a smile. Oh man, that tiny little suit looked so good on him; charcoal-gray vest, dark jacket, dark pants, and a golden plaid tie. Sam searched the entirety of it, allowing his eyes to trail all the way up to the warm color of the archangel's slicked blonde hair and large amber eyes. Gabe looked... incredibly suave. Why didn't Gabriel dress like this all the time? With this suit on, he could make women weep and a men change teams. Sam gulped at his own thoughts, realizing that Gabriel had _already_ made someone switch teams...

The archangel must have noticed Sam's wondrous stare, because he waved a small hand in front of Sam's face to wake him up. Sammy blinked down at Gabe afterward, seeing annoyance on his angelic face.

“Bros before halos, eh?” he whispered, eyes narrowing, “What am I, peach? Chopped liver?”

Sam could hear playfulness in Gabriel's voice, but it didn't stop him from feeling guilty. In Sam's life, Dean and Gabriel were quickly becoming equally important to him. Did Gabe think that Sam didn't love him as much? Before Sam could comfort the archangel with dispelling statement, Dean was rallying his troops for battle.

“Alright,” the older Winchester said, digging around in his pockets, “This is how it's gonna work. Sam and I are going to do all the talking and you two are gonna keep your mouths shut. Especially you, shorty,” Dean warned, tossing an ID badge toward Gabriel, “No comments from the peanut gallery in there. I'm serious.”

Gabriel caught the badge out of the air and Sam watched his golden eyes roll.

“Yes, Drill Sargent,” the archangel mumbled, raising his hand to give Dean a half-assed solute.

Dean turned to face Cas then, giving Sam and Gabriel a brief space of time to talk. Sam instantly stepped closer to the hansom archangel, close enough to lower his voice and say -

“I still love you. You know that, right?” he whispered, fearing that Gabe didn't believe him.

He didn't want Gabriel to go on thinking that he didn't mean very much to Sam. A sneaky smirk inched back across the archangel's moist lips. The drizzling rain had given his face a wet sheen and Sam couldn't help but remember the night before last, when he and Gabriel were in the shower together. Gabe had no right to look so sexy when he was completely wet, especially when he was wearing that stupid outfit. The archangel inched up toward Sam's face, bringing his heavenly scent closer to Sam's nose.

“You do, huh?” Gabriel asked, using his best 'trickster' tone that went along perfectly with his mischievous grin, “Hmm. I'm afraid I don't believe you, sweetheart. You're just gonna have to prove it to me...”

Sam forced all the saliva in his mouth down his throat as he eyed Gabe's pouting candy lips. For a brief flicker of time, Sam forgot that they were on a farm in the middle of nowhere or that they were even working a case. All he could think about was proving his love to Gabriel through means of _kissing_ and _caressing_ and _thrusting_ and _moaning_...

“Are we ready to do this?”

Sam's head snapped toward Dean's voice and he felt his own face glowing red. It seemed that proving his love to Gabriel would have to wait until later. Right now, there was a case to tend to. After glancing down to give Gabe a ' _this conversation isn't over_ ' look, Sam cleared his throat and walked over to join his brother. The two angels were at their backs as they led the way onto the rickety old porch. Dean reached forward to knock on the door before straightening his own jacket. Beside him, Sam was trying his best to focus on the case at hand rather than the image of Gabriel naked in the shower.

It was only a moment before a figure appeared at the door. He was the owner of the farm, from what Sam could gather; denim over-alls, scruffy beard, dirty hands. Dark circles were around his bloodshot eyes, making Sam think that he had been crying on and off for days. When the old man approached the screen door, his weary eyes were glancing at all men on his porch strangely.

“Can I help you, fellas?” he asked, his voice faint and pained.

“Hello, Mr. Clyde Freeman?” Sam asked professionally.

Mr. Freeman nodded, still looking at all the men on his porch with reluctance.

“I'm Agent Harrison,” Sam quickly lied, flashing his badge, “and these are my partners, Agent McCartney, Agent Lennon, and Agent... Starr...”

Sam trailed off, feeling his face flush again. He didn't realize how ridiculously fake the names sounded until he said them out loud. Who in their right mind would believe that four random agents would have the exact same last names as the Beatles? The old man was sure to catch onto them, now. Sam was at a loss for words, fearing that their cover was about to be blown. But, apparently, Gabriel could see the embarrassment and loss of professionalism on Sam's face. Because the archangel was suddenly doing what he did best – trying to cause a distraction.

“Yep. That's me,” Gabriel said quickly, jutting his hand out toward Mr. Freeman, “How're you doing, old man? Are you hanging in there? Getting all your daily fiber? Oats are good for you, am I right? Gotta keep that septic system flowing.”

The old man blinked oddly toward Gabriel, appearing lost. Sam and Dean, on the other hand, were turning their heads to give the archangel subtle glares. Really? Of all the things in the world Gabe could talk about to an old man, he chooses _daily fiber_? Gabe glanced at the Winchesters before hesitantly withdrawing his hand. Sam was glad for the distraction, but they really needed to move on.

“We're here to talk to you about the recent event with your nephew,” Sam said quickly, having regained his confidence, “We heard there might have been some suspicious activity surrounding his death.”

Sam had been doing this job for a long time and wasn't surprised to see a flash of grief cross the farmer's face at the mention of his nephew. Sam and Dean were both pretty much used to watching people mourn their loved ones. It was all part of the job...

“We're sorry for your loss,” Dean added with a cough.

“Come in,” Mr. Freeman allowed, shuffling away from the door, “I was just finishin' up in the kitchen.”

Sam led the way into the house and he could feel Gabriel close behind him. Though he didn't turn around to see it, Sam was sure that Dean smacked Gabriel somehow. A loud _slap_ sound echoed around the living room before Dean whispered, ' _Jackass_.' Sam rolled his eyes. There was no doubt that the four of them were quickly becoming a real family, bickering and name-calling included...

Sam followed the elderly man into the kitchen, where the farmer sat himself on a small stool in the middle of the room. The men and angels filed in to stand along a kitchen counter out of the way. There was a barrel placed in front of the old man's stool that Sam immediately recognized as a butter churning barrel. The nerdy part of Sam found the wooden object kind of fascinating. It was an _actual_ butter churn. How many people in the world still used those? As the farmer grabbed the wooden stick and began to hoist it up and down, Sam thought he might as well start his questioning.

“Mr. Freeman -”

“Call me Clyde,” the farmer interrupted blandly.

“Clyde,” Sam corrected, his eyes following the long wooden stick, “You said in the report that you, um, overheard your nephew talking to the devil. What exactly did... uh... did that mean?”

Sam could barely keep his thoughts together all of the sudden. His mind was too preoccupied by the old man's actions to make room for the case. Mr. Freeman was churning butter, all right, but it looked like _something_ _else_. Sam's eyes were glued to the large stick moving up and down, watching it _thrust_ into the small hole at the top of the barrel. Sam's heart was picking up pace. Was he the only one seeing this? Was he the only one that thought these actions were _dirty_?

Sam swallowed harshly as he glanced down the line of his fellow 'agents.' Dean and Cas both looked hypnotized by the butter churn, large eyes moving up and down with the old man's motions with arms cast limply at their sides. Sam studied Gabe's face the most though, seeing lust practically oozing from his golden eyes and the twitch of arousal in the corner of his mouth. Yep. Everyone else could see it, too. The churn was stirring up more than just butter in that kitchen... Sam faced forward again, eying the churn for himself once more. He couldn't deny that the sight was arousing; the thick shaft penetrating that tiny opening over and over and over...

“Yeah,” Clyde sighed, sounding sad, “Wasn't nothin' I could do. The devil tricked him, I know it. That's all the devil's good for. Trickin' people.”

Sam's heart was pounding, pushing the blood faster toward his twitching dick. The need for sex was at his immediate attention now, making it impossible to focus on anything else. Dammit, why didn't he just screw Gabriel at Bobby's when they had the chance? God, that churn was practically teasing Sam, forcing him to remember how amazing it felt to slide inside Gabe's tight hot body. The wooden stick was thrusting hard and slow; just the way Sam wanted to thrust his cock into Gabriel's ass...

“Um, r – right,” Sam said breathlessly, trying so hard to recall what they were talking about, “And did – did you happen to get a good look at him?”

“I ain't never laid eyes on the devil, son,” the farmer replied, unaware that his actions were dirty, “No, I didn't see 'em. I just heard him, 'round the other side of the barn. Thought George was talkin' to himself, 'til I heard the devil speakin'. Promised him a new saddle, he did. But the poor kid never got to use it. The devil collected what he was owed the next day.”

Sam stole another glance down at Gabriel. Oh God, the archangel looked just as horny as Sam felt. Gabe's mouth was hanging open and his eyes held nothing but lust. Sam couldn't stop himself from glancing down at Gabe's crotch, too. Shit. The archangel was just as hard as Sam, The faint outline of a stiff organ was hidden inconspicuously by his pants. Sam blinked back toward the old man, demanding himself to focus. ' _Get a grip_ ,' Sam thought, ' _Stop thinking about Gabe's boner and get this over with_!'

“Did you hear a name being mentioned?” Sam asked, finally coming back to his senses, “Or a place?”

The farmer's hands slowed at the question, his gray eyes flickering up to meet Sam's stare. There was an intriguing look on his face now, like he just remembered something important.

“You know, I think I did hear somethin'. 'Bout a broken bell,” Clyde said to Sam, continuing to thrust his stick, “The devil said he was in a hurry to get there. Meeting up with his band of demons or somethin' -”

“For God's sake, man! _Stop churning that butter_!” Gabriel blurted suddenly.

Mr. Freeman jumped at the archangel's outburst and finally let go of the wooden stick. Sam was actually relieved. His dick was already throbbing and he doubted if he could have stood anymore of that churning before folding under the ache for lust. If Clyde hadn't stopped, Sam probably would have ended up molesting Gabriel in front of everyone. Beside Sam, Dean coughed, his face red and flustered. He was obviously just as turned-on as the rest of them.

“Um, I think you've given us plenty of information to work with. Th – thank you for your time, Mr. Clyde, sir,” Dean said nervously, already heading for the door to escape and waving everyone to follow him, “We're sorry about your nephew.”

“Yeah. Hope your butter comes out okay,” Gabe added, following closely at Sam's back as he waved, “Catch you on the flip-side, old-timer!”

All four of them left Mr. Freeman in a state of bewilderment as they dashed for the front door in a blur. Gabe grabbed Sam by the wrist as he flew passed him, leading the way onto the porch. Dean had taken hold of Cas's arm and was yanking the angel close behind. Once outside, their group split in two; Gabriel pulling Sam toward the Impala, while Dean tugged Cas toward the barn a few yards away. It was glaringly obvious that everybody was horny, red faces and panting all around.

“Cas and I are gonna go check out that thing in the barn,” Dean said, trying to disguise the fact that he was totally about to have a romp in the hay with his angel.

“Yep. You go do that,” Gabe encouraged, also trying to act casual even though he was just as guilty, “The moose and I will just wait in the car for you!”

Sam's heart was pounding, making his lungs work overtime. The Impala was in sight, merely three feet away. That's how close he was to having sex with Gabriel. _Three feet away_! Sam was suddenly running, passing up Gabriel to lead the way to the car. He couldn't wait any longer, dammit! His dick was throbbing violently, demanding him to bang Gabriel _now_. The archangel was giggling at Sam's back as the man sprinted to fumble with the door handle to the backseat. His hands were shaking already and the handle was wet from rain.

“Geez, kid. Are you ready to go or what?” Gabe chuckled.

Hell yes. Sam was more than ready to go. The car door finally burst open and the man dove inside instantly, passing Dickie, who jumped out to dash away. It looked like the Jack Russel Terrier was heading for a sheep loitering near the fence, barking fanatically. Dickie was probably in route to chase the poor thing down and hump it senseless, but Sam didn't object. Because the man was getting ready to do some humping of his own... Sam pulled the laughing archangel into the backseat with him as quickly as he could, already huffing heated breaths in the small space. Gabriel's sweet scent filled the car when he tumbled on top of Sam, still grinning and fighting giggles. They were laying in the backseat then, with their feet still sticking out in the open.

Sam wasted no time plunging his mouth against the archangel's smiling lips. The cotton-candy flavor alone made the man's cock press impatiently against his clothes. A whimper escaped Sam's nose as he kissed Gabriel deeper and reached down to grip a handful of his round ass. Oh shit, he needed to get inside that tight thing as soon as possible. Why in the hell had he waited so long for this?! Gabriel's small hands were tugging at the front of Sam's white dress shirt, pulling the buttons open in a mad dash. His giggles were long gone now, tongue left to swim hastily inside Sam's mouth. Gabe was seriously aroused all of the sudden, feeling the same raw passion that was flowing through Sam's veins.

“Shit, Sammy-boy,” Gabriel groaned into Sam's mouth, “I'm so hard for you right now.”

A strange noise that resembled a moan escaped from the man's panting throat. God, he loved hearing that he was the reason for Gabriel's arousal... Their kiss reconnected tongues first as Gabe ground his hips against Sam's. There was hardly any room in the backseat for movement, making it difficult to figure out how they were going to do this. Sam's body was basically functioning on its own – clutching handfuls of Gabe's ass and licking its way around the archangel's mouth – and left his brain scrambling for command. They needed to sit up. They needed to get into position. But Sam didn't want to let go of Gabriel's tiny body to move.

A cell phone began to ring.

Sam's mind was like a rubber band being released from tension, snapping back into control at the sound. He pulled his mouth from Gabe's at once in order to glance around the backseat. Where was that coming from? And who was calling? Sam and the archangel laying on top of him were panting into each others' faces, making the glass windows of the car fog up. The phone was still ringing nearby.

“Oh, it's just Singer,” Gabe tried to dismiss, raking his tiny fingers through Sam's hair, “You can call him back later -”

“No, I need to answer it,” Sam grumbled, forcing himself to sit up.

Sam knew that if he didn't talk to Bobby _now_ and tell him the information that the farmer had given, that he would probably end up forgetting it. Even though there was a raging erection in Sam's pants that was dying to be set free – and even though Gabriel was huffing loudly in protest – the man shifted himself to sit up in the backseat and dig the phone out of his pocket. The caller ID said 'Bobby,' just as Gabe predicted. Wanting to get the conversation over with, Sam quickly pressed 'talk.'

“Y – yeah?” Sam asked, still panting.

“Hey, kid. What'd you figure out?” Bobby asked, getting straight to the point.

Next to Sam, Gabriel was maneuvering himself around the backseat. The archangel shut the door, finally boxing them in the safety of the Impala, before climbing into Sam's lap. The man gulped, watching Gabe perch himself right on top of his swollen dick. Oh God, he was sitting _right on it_! Sam's cock and Gabe's ass were only separated by a few layers of clothes! Gabriel's smirk was devilishly sneaky as he rocked back and forth in Sam's lap. Sam wanted to glare up at Gabe, whose head and shoulders were bent awkwardly against the roof of the car, but he couldn't. He was too aroused to even think properly.

“ _Gnah_ ,” Sam breathed unintentionally into the phone.

“Sam? You alright? Speak to me, son,” Bobby said.

Gabe was running his hands flat against Sam's chest, deliberately rubbing Sam's hardening nipples and tightening abs as Sam scrambled to find an answer for Bobby. God, what was he going to say?!

“Um, the guy said, uh, s – something about a broken bell,” Sam stuttered, his free hand clutching Gabe's thigh with a death grip.

The archangel leaned down to nuzzle his face into the side of Sam's neck, suctioning his candy mouth against the sensitive skin. Sam fought back more moans while he glared toward the roof and raised his free hand to clutch the back of Gabe's soft head. Dammit, why did Gabe have to do this _now_ , while he was on the phone?! Why did Gabe's ass have to feel so hot against Sam's crotch?! _Dammit_!

“Hmm,” Bobby said, “Might be a coincidence, but I know a place called The Broken Bell. It's a dock, out near Lake Michigan. They had a pretty bad witch problem back in the day. Maybe this 'devil' fella is makin' a hideout there... Sam? You listenin' to me?”

Gabriel's mouth had smacked it's way around the man's head to find his lips again. While Bobby was talking, Sam was making out with the archangel in his lap, wrestling his tongue and gripping a handful of his golden hair. When Bobby said Sam's name, the man yanked himself out of the kiss to answer.

“Er, y – yeah,” Sam panted, feeling his dick thumping between his legs, “D – do you think we should go?”

“I reckon so,” Bobby replied, “It's on the western side of the lake. I'm sure your 'halo buddies' can show you where it is. I'm gonna get some things and meet you there, Sam, alright?”

Gabriel quickly sat back up in Sam's lap long enough to take hold of his own charcoal vest and shirt to rip them open. Sam groaned at the sight of Gabe's bare chest being revealed, his erection twitching with excitement. The sight of dark nipples and light chest hair made him ache. Dear God, how did the sight of Gabriel's naked body keep getting sexier?!

“O – okay,” Sam squeaked, his free hand raising to press against Gabe's heated bare chest, “M – meet you there.”

“Be careful, kid,” Bobby huffed, sounding annoyed, “and for God's sake, use a condom...”

After that statement, the line went dead. Sam pulled the phone away from his ear to blink at it in a daze. Use a condom? Was Bobby just giving a friendly reminder? Or did he know that Sam was getting ready to have sex with Gabe? Though it definitely worried him a bit, Sam tossed the phone away to focus on the archangel hovering in his lap.

“Now that you're all done yacking,” Gabriel panted, his smirk growing, “Can I ride the roller coaster, please? Or is there a height restriction?”

Sam barely comprehended the archangel's banter because he was already undoing his own pants, yanking the belt open to shove them down his legs. His dick tumbled out into the open to fall against his lower stomach, veins full and throbbing. Sam was a whirlwind of action, reaching out to pull Gabe's pants down and yank them violently off one leg. Oh man, Gabe's dick was just as hard, pointing toward Sam's face with excitement while the sack swung heavily beneath. When did the sight of a swollen dick become so arousing?

“Get on,” Sam said, offering his cock.

“With pleasure, kiddo,” Gabriel grinned.

The archangel spit in his own hand before reaching down to lube Sam's dick. Ugh, the feeling was _so good_ ; Gabriel's wet hand running up and down his shaft. Soon, Gabe was shifting himself to sit on it, clinging to Sam's shoulders with one arm while he angled Sam's dick toward his ass with the other. Sam's breath got caught in his throat as he felt Gabriel sliding down onto it. Damn, that felt tighter than ever! Holy shit, Sam wanted to start thrusting so bad.

“Ah!” Sam panted, gripping handfuls of the archangel's clothes, “G – Gabe!”

“Oh yeah. Do it, Sammy-boy,” Gabriel smiled, “Lemme have it.”

Sam gave the archangel what he wanted, instantly rocking hard into Gabriel's ass. The man didn't hold back, mostly because he _couldn't_. Sam's body was acting without him again, turning primal. Gabe's whimpers were changing him into an animal. As he thrust so hard into Gabriel that the car was beginning to shake, Sam began to grip him with clinched fingers and howl in ecstasy. And Gabe was _encouraging_ it, clinging tighter to him and rocking with his hammering hips.

In the midst of the their panting and sloppy kisses, Sam remembered his and Gabriel's talk from the night before – when Gabriel had mentioned his wings. The morning conversation with Dean was spinning in Sam's head as he picked up speed. It was suddenly all the man could think about. A pair of glowing wings stretching out from Gabriel's back...

“Sh – show me your wings,” Sam asked without a thought, feeling so close to the edge already.

Gabriel stopped rocking abruptly in Sam's lap and eased his head up. His golden eyes were suddenly searching Sam's face with disbelief while he breathed heavily.

“What?” he asked, sounding absolutely lost.

Oh shit, Sam was on the verge, now. They needed to hurry or he would end up coming before he wanted to.

“Gnah! _Your_ _wings_!” Sam whimpered, “L – let me see them! Shit! Hurry, I'm almost there!”

There weren't many times that Sam had witnessed a look of complete refusal on Gabriel's face. But he could see it as plain as day in the archangel's expression, now. Gabe looked confused and flat out resistant. The word ' _no_ ' could have easily been stamped on his forehead. And Sam was trying his best to hold back the flood of orgasm, hoping desperately that Gabriel would flash his wings at least long enough for Sam to see them, if only for a moment -

But it was too late. Sam came in only two more thrusts; shuddering in pleasure as he groaned out loud. He was blinking repeatedly and clinging to Gabe's bare hips, pulsing inside the archangel's ass. But Gabriel was frozen in his lap, staring blankly at Sam as he came. The man's pleasure only lasted a few seconds. After his body was done injecting the archangel with fluid, they were both just sitting there, panting toward one another. Sam didn't get it. Why did mentioning Gabriel's wings turn the archangel into a statue? Was it wrong? Was Gabe offended? Was he upset?

Before Sam could form some sort of apology, a rush of wings filled the Impala. Sam briefly caught sight of two figures appearing in the front seat before Gabriel was flashing around him. The archangel was suddenly sitting next to him, fully dressed and panting. Sam was suddenly dressed too, clothes back on in the proper order. He assumed that Gabriel must have 'snapped' their clothes back on – because Dean and Cas were in the front seat, now.

A heavy, awkward silence settled among the foggy Impala while the two men and the two angels all sat huffing bated breath. It was painfully obvious from the state of Dean and Cas's disheveled, hay-covered clothes that they had just had sex in the barn. And it must have been obvious for them, too, that Gabe and Sam had just done the same thing in the fogged-up car. The silence seemed to stretch on for a moment as no one knew what to say. But Sam felt he needed to break the tension. He glanced toward Gabriel with guilt, before saying -

“Bobby called.”

In the front seat, Dean cleared his throat and glanced at Cas before meeting Sam's eyes in the rear view mirror.

“What did he say?” Dean asked.

“He says 'The Broken Bell' is the name of a dock on Lake Michigan and that he'll meet us there,” Sam answered.

“Well,” Dean sighed, reaching for the key in the ignition, “looks like it's gonna be a long drive, then. You think that motel near the river still has a ban on us, Sammy? Or do you think they'll let us stay there again?”

“Motel?” Gabriel repeated.

Sam looked toward the archangel, seeing that his 'frozen statue' look was gone and replaced by his usual cheekiness.

“You think I'm gonna let this nice pair of antlers sleep in another roach motel?” Gabe scoffed, gesturing to Sam, “I don't think so, pal. As long as I'm around, we're gonna be hitting up the five-star joints, okay? So, pluck all the hay out of your clothes and look presentable, for dad's sake, and lets get this show on the road.”

Sam could only see Dean's eyes in the rear view mirror, but even then, he could tell that Dean was wearing a thoughtful smile. Sam was secretly delighted, knowing that Gabriel was slowly inching his way up the ladder toward Dean's approval.

“Alright, blondie,” the older brother shrugged, “but you're putting up the cash for it.”

“Deal,” Gabe grinned.

As the Impala started to roll forward, Sam stole one more glance at the archangel next to him. Even though it appeared that Gabe was over it somehow, the end of their sex was still plaguing Sam's mind...

Why didn't Gabe want to show his wings?

* * *

The drive to Michigan took all day and it was nearing ten o'clock at night by the time they chose a hotel. Gabriel picked it, saying that it was ' _so close to the doughnut shop next door that you can taste the glaze in the air_.' Dean, surprisingly, didn't argue. It was a nice hotel. Almost as nice as the White Swan they stayed in before. But Sam couldn't have cared any less about which hotel they stayed in. Mostly because he was too busy worrying about Gabriel.

The archangel was acting normal – well, normal for _his_ standards, anyway – making jokes and sassy comments at everything. But the way Gabe looked after their last bout of sex was lingering in Sam's mind, making him feel guilty. Maybe asking an angel to show their wings was inappropriate somehow, like asking a girl to take her bra off. Sam didn't know the first thing about angel etiquette. Hell, he had only been dating Gabriel for a short time. Maybe he had crossed a line or something. And it made him feel terrible...

By the time they were getting ready for bed, Sam had barely said a few words to Gabe. He was afraid of accidentally bringing it up again and crushing the archangel's good mood. And, frankly, the long day of watching the scenery pass by the window while he argued with himself had exhausted the man, anyway.

Sam found himself finally laying down in bed, next to Gabriel and Dickie. The pair of them were staring at him now, Gabriel with a raised eyebrow and Dickie with his furry head tilted. Sam blinked toward Gabe – who was wearing one of the man's plaid shirts – wondering why he looked so suspicious.

“What?” Sam finally asked, stifling a yawn.

“Something's up with you, moose,” Gabe said, “What's the matter? Do you need a hoof massage?”

Sam wanted to say 'sorry' right then and there while Gabriel's golden eyes were completely on him – but he didn't. He was too tired to start a conversation about angel wings, now. Instead, he gave a shrug.

“I'm tired,” he mumbled, “but I can't fall asleep.”

A grin suddenly flashed on the archangel's candy lips. Gabe reached a hand behind his back before holding it out toward Sam. A yellow lollipop was in his grasp now, shining in the dim light of their nice hotel room.

“One lick of this and you'll be fast asleep,” Gabe guaranteed.

Sam hesitantly took the sucker from the archangel, knowing that it probably had some kind of unholy side effects. But, honestly, he _did_ want to fall asleep. Maybe tomorrow would have a better opportunity for discussing the car incident. Sam eyed the yellow candy in his hand before turning back to kiss Gabriel square on the lips. The taste was better than any candy could ever hope to be...

“I love you,” Sam said, voice full of honesty and heart full of affection.

Gabriel's smile was genuine.

“I love you, too, lil' peach,” he whispered, “Now eat your candy. You have some Zs to catch.”

All Sam could remember after that was rubbing the yellow lollipop against his tongue...

… _And he was suddenly hovering over the moon._

_The actual moon. The rock that orbited the Earth. Sam could see his tiny home planet billions of miles away, stuck in the black sheet of space like a blueberry. Sam blinked down at the gray rock below his dangling feet, feeling utterly lost. How did he get to the moon? It felt surprisingly good here. It wasn't cold or difficult to breathe. Hovering above the moon felt... really good..._

_Something floated by Sam's head, making him look up toward the stars. After studying the flying object, Sam determined that it was a dildo. The man blinked toward the large rubber dick gliding by and felt bewildered. What the hell was a dildo doing floating out in space? It, surprisingly, made more sense once Sam saw Dickie. The little dog was paddling after the dildo in anti-gravity, kicking his tiny legs with everything he had and snapping his jaws toward it. Sam shook his head. Of course Dickie would chase after a dildo. Even on the moon, that dog was ready to hump something..._

_Just beyond Dickie, a different object flew by in the distance. This one was going much faster and Sam barely had time to see it before it disappeared. But from a single glance, the man was able to recognize it as a bright purple UFO – that was crammed full of Oompa Loompas. Little naked orange and green men were pressed up against the window and waving at him as their ship flew by, making Sam cringe in revulsion. Ugh, how did those weirdos follow him all the way into outer space? Were they stalking him? Thankfully, the UFO was gone as soon as it appeared, heading off to disgust some other poor planet..._

_It took another moment for Sam to realize that he was completely naked. His bare body was staring up at him, limbs and genitals just hanging out in the open. His dick was hard too, he noticed. Sam eyed his own erection floating between his legs, wondering how he hadn't felt it until now. Boy, he was really aching to have sex for some reason. What had turned him on so much?_

“ _What are you waiting for, Sammy-boy?” Gabriel's voice echoed behind him, “I'm ready for you, now.”_

_Before Sam even turned around, he could feel heat on his back. At first, he thought it was a large ray of light from the sun, shining in his bare skin and casting his shadow on the moon below. But when Sam carefully spun around in the air, he caught sight of them – a pair of giant wings fanned out and shining. They were utterly breathtaking, big enough to dwarf Gabriel's tiny frame and stretch out at least seven feet in both directions. Each and every feather looked almost metallic, with shades of copper and gold. And they were glowing, giving off enough light to rival the sun..._

_Sam could feel his erection twitch with delight as he looked from one wing to the other. Gabriel was floating between them, wearing a smug grin and looking as mischievous as ever. The archangel was just as naked as Sam was, teasing the man further with his own erection. Gabriel was absolutely stunning like this. Powerful and mighty and gorgeous..._

“ _You're... so beautiful, Gabe,” Sam mumbled, trying his best to wade toward the archangel._

“ _I know,” Gabriel replied pompously, “and so are you, kiddo.”_

_Sam smiled, feeling relief and arousal and happiness flooding his veins. It was perfect. Everything he thought it would be. Gabriel's wings were more majestic than he could possibly imagine..._

_Now, if Sam could only touch them, then he would be completely satisfied..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original version of this story, I mentioned in the AN that I thought about adding a UFO full of Oompa Loompas flying by in Sam's wet dream, and everyone reading it at the time really liked it. So in this new version, I finally added it in. lol. ;) Gabriel has a reason to be a little hesitant about flashing his wings, but Sammy will figure it out soon. In the meantime, he can have glorious sex with his candyman and be happy. ;D Thank you guys sooo much for reading and commenting! I seriously love hearing from you guys! <3 The next chapter will be out soon. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains gun violence and child endangerment. (But, as usual, the Winchesters save the day, so never fear.) Also, porn. ;) Reader discretion is advised.

“Sammy-boy."

Sam swatted lazily toward the hand pushing on his shoulder. The man was trying his best to linger in his dream; to keep floating above the moon and staring at Gabriel's unbelievable wings. He could feel the experience slipping away like sand through an hourglass. The amazing vision was fading out with every annoying push from that stupid hand. Who the hell was trying to wake him up?

“Hey, kid. Kiddo. Hey. Wake up.”

“ _Hmph_ ,” Sam replied with irritation, rolling away from the shoving hand.

Sam could feel the warmth of sunlight on his closed eyelids now that he was turned in a different direction. He squinted his eyes shut as tightly as he could, still trying to cling to his dream. But the image of Gabe's wings was already becoming hard to remember. And that hand was still pushing on his shoulder. Dammit, why did his awesome dreams always have to be ruined? Why couldn't anyone just let him have a little bit of sleep? Sam heard the sound of a gruff sigh just behind him.

“Don't make me sic the dog on you, peach,” Gabe warned, his voice playful, “He's already humped all the fur off the backside of his own moose. There's no telling what he'll do to you.”

Sam let go of the rest of his dream and his eyes flew open the minute he comprehended the words. Oh, God, no. He didn't want to be molested by the dog again. A smile snaked its way across Sam's lips as he realized that he was hearing Gabriel's voice. Suddenly, Sam wasn't concerned with his dream anymore. Why did he need to cling to a dream of the archangel when he was laying right next to him in real life?

After stretching his arms a little, Sam rolled back over to blink up at Gabe's face. The archangel looked as pretty as ever in the morning light, blonde hair a mess on his head and amber eyes shining brightly. Sam couldn't help but take in the perfect color of those eyes, recognizing that it was the exact same shade of gold that Gabe's wings had been in the dream. The archangel grinned down at Sam, lips moist and inviting.

“It's about time,” he said, resting on his elbow, “You've been asleep for _hours_!”

“That's usually how long it takes to sleep,” Sam informed, reaching up to rake his hand through Gabe's silky hair.

“Yeah,” Gabe replied, as a seductive look suddenly crossed his features, “but you've also had _this_ for hours.”

The archangel tossed back the bed sheets to uncover their lower halves – and revealed the massive erection smuggled behind Sam's underwear. The man sort of gasped when he looked down at the tight fabric barely containing him. Holy shit, that dream must have given him a hard-on through the night. How long had he been burdened with this erection? Now that he could see it, Sam could feel it too, the hardened muscles and throbbing veins pressing firmly against his underwear. No wonder Gabe wanted him to wake up.

“It's starting to cast a shadow,” Gabe said, “I had no choice but to wake you up, sweetheart. I think we need to take care of it before people start running around in terror and shouting ' _Godzilla_ '!”

Sam chuckled. Did his dick really resemble a giant lizard monster? His laugh came to a sudden stop, though, when he felt Gabriel's hand sliding over to cup his bulging junk. Sam's smile faded a bit when he looked down to watch Gabe's small hand squeezing and groping him. Man, it felt good. His eyes flickered back up to meet the archangel's stare, noticing that Gabe was wearing the most lustful expression ever.

“Shall I tame the beast?” he asked, his fingertips tickling Sam's balls through the tense fabric.

Sam gulped, his own fingers tightening in Gabe's soft hair.

“This beast can't be tamed,” he answered.

Before Gabriel could give a snippy comeback to his statement, Sam tugged the archangel's lips down into a fierce kiss. It was true that Sam's desire for sex tended to have the same characteristics of a wild beast. But it was also true that it couldn't be tamed. When Sam's body wanted sex, there wasn't a force on earth that could stop him from getting it – especially when it craved Gabriel.

It wasn't fair that Gabe's mouth tasted like candy. Sam was half expecting their kiss to consist of morning-breath flavor, but it didn't. The archangel's tongue tasted more like cotton candy than he could remember. Sam's hips rocked against Gabe's cupping hand, feeling his heart rate pick up speed. Shit, he was so ready for sex now. After having one of the best wet dreams of his life, it probably wouldn't take him very long to finish. And, of course, Gabriel seemed to be aware of this. Because he was teasing the hell out of Sam, moving his tongue slowly and barely touching with his hands. Ugh, why wouldn't he just climb on top of Sam and start riding him already?! Geez, Gabe's stupid teasing could be so damn infuriating!

Sick and tired of waiting, Sam reached down to pull his own underwear down, letting his stiff dick flop out and point toward the ceiling. He could feel the tiny vibration of a hum inside their kiss and knew for a fact that Gabriel was effected by the sight of it. After releasing his giant lizard monster, Sam took hold of the archangel's shirt – actually, Gabe was wearing _Sam's_ shirt again, but it didn't matter – before tugging it up over his golden head. Their lips parted briefly to let the fabric pass between them and Sam was surprised to see Gabe's dick. The guy hadn't been wearing anything else besides Sam's shirt... and his cock appeared just as hard.

“What?” Gabe shrugged, noticing that Sam was staring at his erection, “The sight of you writhing in your sleep turns me on, okay?”

After attempting to defend himself, Gabe lowered his mouth back to Sam's, diving in tongue first. Sam hummed in approval as he reached down to pull the archangel's tiny frame onto his own body, making Gabriel straddle his pelvis. The man's hips were already rocking, thrusting his hard shaft toward the crack of Gabe's ass. Oh God, Sam wanted to get in so bad; to feel Gabriel constricting around him. The memory of screwing Gabe in the Impala the day before was fresh in his mind, teasing him even more.

“Let me in,” Sam panted, grabbing handfuls of Gabriel's tight cheeks and spreading them apart, “Shit, Gabe, _please_.”

Luckily, Sam didn't have to ask again. Gabriel was already reaching back to slick Sam's dick with spit, lubing him up for the launch sequence. And Sam was still tonguing Gabe in the meantime, licking and kissing him so much that saliva was all around both of their mouths. It wasn't too long before Sam could feel the archangel's hand directing him toward the opening. The very second Sam felt the heated ring of muscle against the head of his cock, he gave a hard thrust upward, penetrating Gabriel without hesitation.

“Ah!” the archangel moaned into the man's open mouth, “Dammit, kid, you're so _huge_!”

Sam gave a whimper at Gabe's enthusiasm before smashing their lips back together. The man's pelvis was moving in a blur, slamming repeatedly into Gabriel's clenching ass. The bed was shaking and squeaking with Sam's violent movement, making the headboard knock quietly against the wall. Gabriel was rocking back on Sam's cock with every thrust too, encouraging him with muffled moans and clutching hands. And Sam was cradling the small archangel against his body while he moved, running his hands tightly over Gabe's bare back.

An ache grew in the pit of Sam's stomach as he ran his curled fingertips up and down Gabriel's spine. This was the same body that Sam had dreamed about last night. The body he was currently thrusting into also held in all the majestic grace of an archangel. All of Gabriel's celestial strength and power was hidden just below a thin layer of human skin. And his wings – God, his amazing beautiful wings – they were there, too. Sam hummed inside their sloppy kiss as he drew his fingers hard across Gabriel's moist back. He was touching the very same spot where those golden wings would sprout from...

“Gabe,” Sam moaned, ripping his mouth free.

The man was staring up at the archangel's bouncing golden hair and huge amber eyes, watching his throat vibrate with cries and his mouth pant with harsh breaths. Sam could feel the climax closing in with every thrust. His balls were already tensing up. And Gabriel had already reached down between them to stroke his own erection, pumping it in rhythm with their moving bodies. Sam's fingers were still drawing red lines across the archangel's back, still scraping along the site where the archangel's wings would be. Just imagining them there wasn't enough, though. Sam wanted to see them just like he did in his dream. He wanted to reach out and touch the golden feathers as he rose toward ecstasy.

“G – Gabriel,” Sam panted, quickly searching the archangel's face, “Let me see them!”

The arousal and lust that had been written all over Gabe's face was gone in a flash, replaced instantly with hesitation and worry. His honey eyes were blinking down at Sam with concern as he continued to bounce in the man's lap. The day before suddenly raced through Sam's mind, making him realize that this was the same face that Gabriel had been wearing when he turned into a statue. But, dammit, Sam was _so close_ to an orgasm! And seeing those wings would shove him right over the edge!

“Baby, please,” Sam panted, thinking maybe sweet-talk would aid his persuasion, “L – lemme see! Just for a sec - !”

The man's plea was cut short when Gabriel's mouth fell to crash against his own. Gabe was nearly choking Sam with his tongue all of the sudden, muting him and causing him to breathe quickly through his nose. The archangel was rocking faster in Sam's lap, nearly doubling in speed. Oh shit, Gabe's ass was so tight, moving up and down Sam's tense cock in a blur. But Sam knew what the archangel was doing. Gabriel was deliberately trying to make him come as fast as possible. And, dammit. It was working...

Sam couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer. He came in a giant flood of endorphins and semen, moaning around Gabe's tongue as he pounded into the archangel's tight hole. He could feel his dick pulsing and his thoughts turning fuzzy. God, it felt so damn good to come inside Gabriel. No other person in existence could ever make Sam come as hard as he did whenever he had sex with Gabe. The seizure-inducing orgasms that Gabriel provided him with probably had the potential to cause brain damage...

After his dick spurted every last bit of come he could offer, Sam fell flat against the bed, feeling shaky and exhausted. Though Sam's hips were no longer rocking, Gabriel was still hovering above him. The archangel was still stroking his own cock, sweaty face skewed in desperation. Sam could tell just by Gabe's curved eyebrows that he was close.

“ _M – moose tracks and fudge pops_!” he gasped, his golden eyes blowing wide, “Ahh! Here I come!”

Sam flinched a little as white fluid suddenly shot from the tips of Gabe's cock and splatted up his bare chest. The man blinked down at the goo on his body, able to feel the heat of it against his skin. Shit, that was hot... After his hand slowed to a stop, Gabriel panted noisily and dropped down on top of Sam, smashing the semen between their heaving chests. Gabe's warm soft hair was pressing at Sam's cheek and chin as the archangel nuzzled his face into the side of the man's neck.

“Actually, peach,” he mumbled, rubbing his wet lips against Sam's earlobe, “I think you could give Godzilla a run for his money.”

Sam blinked lazily toward the ceiling while he hugged the archangel on top of him, feeling strange. This made the _second_ time that Gabriel had refused to show his wings. Sam huffed a breath of guilt. Now that he thought about it, maybe 'refused' wasn't the right word. Gabriel didn't even let Sam ask for them this time. It was more like Gabe was trying to avoid the question altogether. And, just as he did the day before, Gabriel was acting like it never happened, pushing the incident aside like he didn't want to even acknowledge that Sam had asked to see his wings.

Sam thought about bringing it up right now, while they were just laying their together and trying to catch their breath. But he didn't want to make it awkward. For a moment, Sam just cradled Gabe against him and pondered things. On one hand, Sam knew that asking an angel to show their wings might be inappropriate somehow and that he might be offending Gabe by asking. But on the other hand, Sam knew that Dean and Cas had done it before, so why wouldn't Gabe be able to do the same thing? Was there something that he was ashamed of? Or afraid of? Gabriel was the biggest show-off in the world. Why wouldn't he want to show off his most powerful gift?

“Still love me, Sam?”

The man blinked himself out of his deep thoughts at the sound of sincerity in Gabriel's soft voice. The archangel's head was still down, face nestled into the side of Sam's neck. But Sammy could tell that Gabe was asking an honest question. Maybe he mistook Sam's silence for anger. Maybe he was worried that Sam was mad at him over the 'no wings' thing. But it couldn't have been more untrue. Sam inhaled slowly as he tightened his arms Gabe's small body, filling his lungs with the archangel's sweet-scent. He turned his head to press his lips firmly to Gabriel's soft golden head.

“ _Always_ ,” Sam whispered.

* * *

Once upon a time, way back in college, Sam had fallen in love with the blonde girl from his physics class. Of course, they met once through a mutual friend and the conversation instantly turned Sam into a red-face bundle of stuttering nervousness. But he didn't really _fall in love_ with her until he watched her from the back row in physics. Her blue eyes soaked in every flick of the professor's chalk on the blackboard and her small feet were tucked neatly in front of her at all times, making her look like the embodiment of concentration and understanding. And when a difficult question arose or a complex theory troubled her, she would chew on her delicate bottom lip until she finally solved the problem. By the end of the semester, Sam knew less about physics than he did in first grade. But he had learned everything there was to know about Jessica Moore...

After Sam had gathered up the courage to finally ask her out and she giggled her way through to a 'yes,' Jessica agreed to go with him to a fancy restaurant off campus. It had taken Sam a while to get a reservation there because it was really nice. The place was so uptight and sophisticated that it actually had a dress code. Formal attire only. Sam had to purchase tux just to take her there. In hindsight, Jess probably would have preferred just hitting up a burger joint somewhere to share a milkshake. But, after growing up without a penny to his name, Sam was determined to prove that he could give her anything and everything she would ever want.

The date was pretty much a typical night for a new couple; nervous body language, flirty questions, constant blushing, casual compliments and mentions of affection. And, eventually, their desert came on a silver platter. Jess had ordered crème brulee, some kind of fancy dish that Sam had never even heard of before. It arrived in a tiny white bowl and didn't look like it was worth the seven bucks it cost. After Sam admitted that he didn't know what it was, Jess explained that crème brulee was custard with a layer of toasted caramel on top. To be honest, Sam didn't really care what it was. He just liked watching Jess's pink lips move while she talked.

After a minute or so of poking the food with her spoon, Jess slid the dish in front of Sam and asked him to break through the top layer for her. Again, in hindsight, Sam should have known that she was just being flirty. But, since he was always ready to show off some muscle in front of a pretty girl, Sam took her spoon and tried to dig a way through the top layer – But the chef in the back must have used a blow torch on the thing, because there was no way that spoon was getting through that caramel. Sam tried everything he could think of to get to the bottom layer; scrapping at the top, trying to infiltrate it from the rim, taking a knife to it...

But nothing worked. That top layer of caramel wasn't budging. It was a solid sheet of hardened confection. Eventually, Sam and Jess gave up on it and pushed the dish aside to move on with their date. But that little bowl of crème brulee always lingered in the back of Sam's mind, taunting him. He wasn't strong enough to break through that layer of caramel. All of that delicious custard would be forever trapped beneath that sheet of crust, never to be eaten or enjoyed...

And now, Gabriel was his crème brulee.

By dancing around the subject of wings, Gabe was acting like the top layer of caramel, practically cemented in place and refusing to let anything get to the good stuff beneath the surface. There was bound to be amazing things just lurking underneath the archangel's exterior; wings, and power, and parts of his personality that he never let anyone else see. But, no matter how much Sam tried to break through Gabe's top layer, the archangel just wouldn't let him. And Sam didn't understand why.

Sam carefully glanced at the archangel sitting next to him in the backseat of the Impala, eying Gabe's perky morning face and his whistling lips. Gabriel was as bright as sunshine today, same as always. Dean and Cas were in the front seat and they were all supposed to be looking out the windows for demons or something, but Sam was too distracted. He was too busy trying to figure out how to break through the caramel Gabriel had covered himself in...

“Is there a concert in town?” Gabe suddenly asked, “because I think I just saw the Black-Eyed Peas.”

The words made Sam realize that had been stuck in his head for too long. Now wasn't the time for worrying about crème brulee, dammit. There were black-eyed demons running around that needed to be exterminated. Sam carefully placed thoughts of deserts toward the back of his mind and joined Dean and Cas in looking frantically out the windows. He was suddenly in the zone, using his lifetime of training to search for the demons Gabe was referring to.

“Where?” Dean asked, not seeing them either.

The archangel next to Sam lunged forward to reach over the front seat and point out the windshield. Everyone else followed his finger's trajectory toward three men and a woman walking closely together. Sam could instantly tell that they were on the job, glancing around for watching eyes, walking quickly, paying no heed to the crosswalk sign. It seemed like they were in a hush to get to their destination...

...which appeared to be a daycare center across the street.

“ _Shit._ ” The word left Sam's mouth at the thought of all the innocent children just beyond those walls.

Sam tumbled against the backseat when Dean suddenly laid on the gas. He was steering the Impala straight toward the demons, racing across several lanes of traffic to try and stop them from making it to the daycare center. Sam approved of his brother's enthusiasm to stop the demons but he knew Dean's snap-decision probably wasn't the best approach. Just as Sam feared, the four demons noticed the Impala coming to chase them down and they darted toward the daycare center in a mad dash.

Sam clutched fist fulls of the front seat to remain upright in the swerving car as Dean tried to fishtail into the parking lot. As soon as they were near enough to the building, the car screeched to a complete stop and everyone quickly climbed out. The only thought in Sam's mind now was getting inside to the kids. The demons had already stormed the place and he could hear the sounds of screaming and gunshots being fired inside. Sam forced his long legs to obey his willpower as he led the way into the building.

After dashing inside and pausing at the door, Sam quickly assessed the situation. A couple of women were already dead on the floor with gunshot wounds to their heads. They must have worked in the building because they were wearing matching uniforms. A large amount of children – none over the age of ten, it seemed – were running and screaming in terror, trying to flee from the four black-eyed demons spread out in the room. Each demon was holding a child in their arms, clutching them like human shields.

“Stay where you are, Winchesters,” one called, looking like it was prepared to snap the kid's neck.

Sam obeyed the command solely for the child's safety. The absolute terror pouring from the little boy's eyes struck a chord in him, briefly reminding Sam of his own childhood. He and Dean had to save these kids. No matter what happened, they couldn't let these demons win. But how could they rescue _all_ of the children before the demons snapped their necks?

Suddenly, Gabriel disappeared from Sam's side – and so did the kid in the demons hands. A small gasp left Sam's mouth as he glanced down at the open space in front of the demon. Where did the boy go? Where did _Gabriel_ go? Suddenly, _all_ of the children were vanishing from the room, popping away one-by-one. The demons were all grasping emptiness and left to look around in shock. It was only after Sam saw the quick open and close of a closet door to the left that he realized Gabe and Cas were hiding all the children in there. And Sam knew they couldn't be left alone, not after witnessing their daycare employees being executed...

“They're putting them in the closet,” Sam breathed toward his brother, already running for it, “I'll stay with the kids, Dean.”

Sammy didn't really check to make sure if Dean was okay with it. He was just acting on his instincts, like he always did in a situation like this. Although, as soon as he gripped the door handle to the closet, Sam actually paused to glance around and make sure Gabriel was still there. After catching a glimpse of Gabe's blonde hair next to Dean and seeing that he was okay, Sam flew into the closet and shut the door.

At least twenty small children were packed inside the closet, every single one crying or screaming or whimpering in some way. Sam could barely see their faces in the dark, because the only source of light was the tiny sliver of space between the door and the floor. But even in the semi-darkness, he could feel the fear and anxiety in their little eyes. Though he hated to admit it, Sam knew exactly how it felt to be a terrified little kid. And he hoped he would be able to calm them down.

“Shhh,” the man hushed, trying to sound as friendly as possible, “It's okay.”

His voice was basically drowned out by their loud tears. He couldn't blame them for being afraid, but they really needed to be quiet. Otherwise, the demons might figure out that they were still on the premises and use them for leverage. Sam reached out and patted a few of their small heads in an attempt to console them. But it wasn't working. The little girls and boys – one of them was a toddler. _A toddler_ – were just screaming and clinging to one another.

Sam knew that he needed to change tactics. His method of shushing and consoling wasn't getting the job done. Sam could hear Dean and the angels fighting with the demons just beyond the door at his back. He knew for a fact that the angels had at least smote a few of them, because pure white lights briefly lit up the edges of the door frame and screams were echoing from the other side. What these kids needed was a distraction, something to take their mind off the commotion happening outside the closet. But Sam wasn't good with distractions. The only person that was really good with distractions was currently smiting demons in the building... Suddenly, Sam was asking himself, ' _what would Gabriel do?_ ' His eyes dropped back down at the tiny faces of fright before him and the strangest idea popped into his head...

“Hey,” he shouted, grabbing the kids' attention, “Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?”

At the sound of his statement, all of their screaming was reduced to quiet whimpering. They were suddenly blinking up at him with wide eyes as if he just said that he was taking them all to Disney World. Sam couldn't help but feel proud. It looked like he was onto something...

“Sp – Spongebob?” one of the little girls timidly answered.

Sam nodded encouragingly.

“Absorbent and yellow and porous is he..?” the man prompted, wanting them to finish.

“Spongebob Squarepants,” a few more of them replied together.

Sam paused for a moment, struggling to remember how the rest of the song went. It had been a while since he watched cartoons.

“If nautical nonsense be something you wish,” he said carefully, hoping they were the right words.

“Spongebob Squarepants,” the kids rejoiced.

“Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish,” Sam smiled a bit, enjoying their enthusiasm.

For a moment, they were all just repeating 'Spongebob Squarepants' over and over. While Sam sung with them he casually leaned back to press his ear to the closet door. He couldn't hear noises so Sam assumed that the angels must have taken care of the demon problem. As the kids finished the last bit of the song, Sam carefully open the door and popped his head out to look around the main room. Bodies were laying everywhere, of course, but Dean, Cas, and Gabe were all still standing. It seemed like the demons were gone.

“Okay,” Sam said to the kids, opening the door the rest of the way, “Come on. Just don't look around, okay? Go straight outside.”

Sam watched the children pile out of the closet, making sure all of them made it to the exit, where Dean was holding the main door open. All of them, even the toddler, eventually stumbled out to follow the group – but Sam noticed that a single little girl was still curled up in the back of the closet. The man ventured back into the tiny room to crouch down next to her. The poor thing was probably too scared to move.

“Hey,” he whispered, reaching out to tug on her little shoulder, “It's okay to -”

Sam's voice got lost in his throat when the little girl's arm fell limply to her side at his touch. Red glistening fluid was painted all down her purple shirt and in her blonde hair. It looked like a bullet had grazed her neck and she had bled out. Sam's heart thudded as he looked up to see that her blue eyes were only half open... and vacant...

Dammit. This was, hands down, the _worst_ part of the job. Getting beaten up on a daily basis, being manipulated by demons, having to go to hell – none of it compared to watching an innocent child die. Tears were already gathering at the corners of Sam's eyes when he reached out to gingerly scoop up the little girl's warm body. She fell against his chest like a lifeless doll, arms and legs dangling from his grasp. Sam's feet were guiding him out of the closet and back toward Dean and the angels, back toward the comfort of his family.

“We've gotta get out of here,” Dean said across the room, his head swiveling around, “Where's Sam?”

“Here,” Sam croaked, clinging to the child in his arms.

Dean and the angels turned around to see him and the room became very quiet. Sam knew that they were all staring at the little girl then, taking in her blood-soaked shirt and half-open eyes. Her mouth was slightly open too, and it made Sam cringe. Had she been crying for someone when she passed on? Calling out for her parents in vain?

“Son of a bitch,” Dean mumbled, putting words to Sam's thoughts.

A tear ran down Sammy's face. It dripped from his chin and splashed against the little girl's arm. It wasn't fair that innocent children like her had to die. She would never get to grow up. Never get to finish school, or fall in love, or see the world. It was just over for her. And the worst part was that Sam didn't know if she had made a deal or not. What if she already sold her soul like the boy on the farm? What if she was killed on purpose just so 'the Devil' could collect his debt?

From the corner of his blurry eye, Sam caught sight of Gabriel stepping closer. The man lifted his eyes in order to look fully at the archangel. Gabe's golden eyes were full of grief too, as he glanced from Sam to the little girl. It seemed like he felt just as bad as the rest of them did. Sam sniffled a bit as he watched Gabriel's small hand reach up to cradle the little girl's blonde head. A gentle smirk crossed the archangel's lips all of the sudden as he looked up to meet Sam's eyes.

“She's not gone yet, Sammy-boy,” Gabe whispered.

“What?” Sam breathed, searching the archangel's face.

She was still alive? But, her eyes looked so vacant. Was she just knocked out or something? Instead of answering Sam's question, the archangel leaned forward to press his lips against the child's temple. A sudden hush of energy swept through the room, making the lights briefly flicker and a light gust of wind ruffle the loose papers. Sam's mouth fell open as he looked down to watch a light glowing from Gabriel's lips –

And the little girl's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

Sam gasped out loud as he looked up to share a stare with his brother. The kid was breathing again! She was alive! Gabriel had brought her back! Sam could feel her moving in his arms, feel the life flowing through her body. The man shared a brief glance with the archangel in front of him, able to see Gabe's smugness and joy, before the little girl hopped out of his arms. She wiggled her way free of Sam's grasp and stood in the middle of the group of men around her, blue eyes darting around in fright. Sam wanted to calm her down somehow and tell her that it was okay. But her sight eventually fell on Cas – and she ran toward him with her arms open.

All four of them were watching when the little girl dashed inside the angel's trench coat. She buried herself into Cas's side and clung to his leg to nuzzle her face into his waistband. Cas was understandably lost, looking from Dean to Gabriel in confusion. To be honest, everyone was perplexed by her fondness for Cas.

What was it about him that made her feel safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the title of this story makes a little sense, right? ;) I am so sorry for the serious angst of this chapter and for putting kids in danger - especially the little blonde girl - but I promise it will make for some cute fluff in the next chapter. (She's an OC, btw. Not canon. But her origins will make you lol.) ;D Do you think Sam really knows the SpongeBob theme song? I hope so. Otherwise, this chapter doesn't add up. lol. Sam and Dean are pretty good with kids though, huh? Maybe that helps. ;) I really appreciate you guys continuing to read this story even with all the angst, especially if you've been here since the beginning. *hugs* Thank you so much. Seriously. :) The next chapter will be out soon! <3


	4. Chapter 4

The awe and amazement from witnessing Gabe bring a child back to life was still lingering in Sam's body, making him feel like he should praise the archangel for the miracle. But it seemed like Gabriel wasn't even phased by it; like raising a kid from the dead was all in a day's work for him. Sam, on the other hand, was completely astounded. Did Gabriel not know how amazing his gifts were? Did the archangel not know how valuable he was? How _powerful_ he was? Everyone was staring at the little girl clutching Cas's leg, trying to figure out why it seemed like she didn't want to let go of him. Her face was buried into his side, shielding her expression, but Sam knew that she was probably still crying. And Cas appeared completely lost, looking down at her as if she was some foreign parasite.

“Um. Please let go,” Cas said quietly, trying to step away from the child hugging his waist.

But she didn't let go. She only whimpered and hugged him tighter. Sam's eyes flickered up from the kid clinging to Cas's waist to the red and blue flashing lights in the window. Through the art projects danging in front of the glass, he could see a couple of cop cars pulling into the parking lot outside, skidding to a stop on either side of the Impala.

Shit. This wasn't good. The officers were probably getting ready to storm the place with guns drawn in search of the suspects – and they would burst into the room to find the Winchesters and their angels standing in the midst of a crime scene. Sam shared a look with Dean, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing.

“We need to leave,” Sam said, glancing down at Gabriel, “Right now.”

Sam saw genuine seriousness drape across Gabe's golden features. Without hesitation, the archangel raised his hand to snap his fingers together. The room was suddenly gone from around them and replaced with bright sunlight and the bustling noise of city streets. Sam quickly looked around to get a better idea of where Gabe had popped them to. All five of them – the little girl included – were standing on a sidewalk now, and it looked like the daycare center was just across the street. Even from a few yards away, Sam could see some of the police officers sneaking around the building to carefully get inside.

“Why did you bring the kid?” Dean asked.

Sam turned back around to face his group. Cas was still trying to step away from the little girl, edging backward in an attempt to shake her off. But she was still clutching him with a death grip. Every time the angel moved, she would whimper and smother her face deeper into his side.

“Well, as you can see, she's kind of attached to his hip,” Gabe replied, gesturing to her unwillingness to let go.

Sam could tell that, for some reason, Dean didn't like the little kid clinging to Cas. Sammy watched his older brother reach out to tug on the little girl's arm, pulling her from the angel's side.

“Hey,” Dean said, his tone a little less friendly than it needed to be, “You should go wait with the other kids. Come on.”

As soon as Dean yanked her free, an ear-shattering scream burst from her tiny lungs. Sam flinched and glanced toward the daycare center, fearing that the sound might have alerted the police officers standing there. But luckily, Dean dropped her arm at once, drawing her scream to a stop so that she could go back to Cas. The little girl was jumping up and down in front of the angel's torso all of the sudden, reaching her hands toward his neck like she was wanting to be held. Although Cas's eyes were huge and full of confusion, he picked the kid up and held her in his arms.

“She is very afraid,” Cas said, glancing up at Dean, “Perhaps if we locate her place of residence -”

Dean's phone interrupted, ringing loudly from his pocket. Sam glanced toward Gabriel as Dean reached into his pocket to answer it. The archangel seemed to be taking everything in as it happened, rolling with the punches. To be honest, Gabe was displaying a real talent for hunting. It made Sam wonder why Gabriel hadn't spent any time hunting before... Dean pressed the speaker button and held the phone in the middle of their little circle.

“Now's not really a good time, Bobby,” Dean grumbled into his phone.

“It's never a good time,” Bobby replied, sounding aggravated, “How are things on your end?”

“Just peachy,” Dean growled, his face tightened with disdain, “We ganked four demons and scarred a bunch of kids for life in the process. Not to mention Cas got stuck with a carry-on that he can't get rid of and my car is currently surrounded by bloodhound cops. Doesn't get much better than this.”

“Ugh, stop your whining, Pinky,” Gabriel groaned, rolling his eyes and raising his hand, “Geez, you can be such a drama queen...”

Gabe snapped his fingers together again – and the Impala appeared on the curb next to them. Sam had to double-take at the shiny black metal, glancing toward the daycare center in the distance. Yep. It was _their_ Impala, alright. The cops across the street were looking at the suddenly vacant spot in the parking lot, appearing shocked that it just vanished. Sam blinked down at Gabe, feeling a little smug. It was nice to see Gabriel using his gifts to help Dean instead of piss him off. Bobby sighed on the phone.

“Did you at least get a location before you slaughtered the bastards?” the old man asked.

“No,” Dean spat, “The sons-of-bitches wouldn't talk, Bobby.”

“Er, _language_?” Sam said, gesturing to the little girl in Cas's arms.

He didn't know if she was used to hearing swear words or not. And it was probably best if they remained friendly around her, otherwise she might get the idea that they were kidnappers or something.

“Yeah. Watch your damn mouth, asshole,” Gabe warned toward Dean.

Sam huffed a breath of aggravation and shot a brief glare toward the archangel next to him. Really? Gabe was going to add to the problem?

“Alright, ladies, that's enough,” Bobby barked, “Look. I'm on the east side of the city near the highway. I just spotted a group of demons headin' into the carnival just down the road -”

“Carnival?” Sam repeated, breathlessly.

There weren't many things in the world that bothered Sam Winchester. If there were ghosts involved in a case, it was no problem. He could deal with ghosts. Demons? Ha. He could fight demons with his eyes closed. Hell, even Lucifer himself couldn't pry a scream from Sam's mouth. But there was one thing – one bone-chilling creature – that Sam couldn't stand to be around. One thing that always gave him nightmares and made his skin crawl just thinking about it...

 _Clowns_.

The moment Bobby said 'carnival,' Sam shared a glance with his older brother and could instantly see the understanding in his eyes. Dean already knew that Sam hated them; hated the very thought of those red-nosed, pale-faced creeps. Sammy could feel Gabriel's eyes on him too, but he didn't want to meet the archangels glance. Gabe didn't know that Sam hated clowns, did he? Oh God, what would Gabe say if he found out? Would he make fun of Sam? Use it against him somehow?

“They're probably here for some kids,” Bobby went on, “so, I've gotta stop 'em.”

“Don't go in there alone, Bobby,” Dean said instantly, looking kind of worried.

“I'm not. That's why I'm calling you,” he answered, “I'm gonna keep an eye on 'em for now. They don't look like they're goin' in yet, but you and your brother need to hurry up and get here.”

Sam was already shaking his head toward Dean, feeling his own face going pale. There was no way in hell he was stepping foot anywhere near a stupid carnival, demons or no demons. From the corner of his eye, Sam could see a look of curiosity filling Gabriel's face. Thankfully, Cas interrupted before Sam had to admit his secret in front of his angelic boyfriend.

“We also need to tend to this child,” the blue-eyed angel said, glancing down at her shoulder, “Perhaps I should place her in an unconscious state and leave her for the police to find -”

“You mean knock her out? On purpose?” Sam nearly gasped, “No, man. Don't do that. She's been through enough.”

“We've gotta do _something_ , Sam,” Dean said.

Sam took a large breath, feeling nervous energy rushing though him. He did _not_ want to go to the carnival. Not if there was a possibility that clowns might be hanging around. And it was obvious that the little girl wasn't going to let Cas go until she was in a safer place. And Bobby couldn't take on a whole caravan of demons by himself. Sam knew what needed to be done, but he also knew Dean was going to hate it...

“Look. Bobby needs backup and this kid needs to be taken home,” Sam explained, “So, why don't we split up? Cas and I will find this kid's house and you and Gabe can -”

“What is this? Boyfriend Swap?” Dean snapped instantly, eyes lit up with refusal, “No, dammit. Sam, why don't you just come with me and let the angels -”

“Dean. You _know_ why I can't do it,” Sam said carefully, trying to use his most threatening tone.

Sam was determined to try to keep his fear a secret. He wanted to keep Gabriel in the dark about his embarrassing phobia. But, as it goes with every sibling relationship, it seemed like Dean couldn't wait to tell on him.

“Really, Sam? You're still _that_ afraid of clowns?” Dean blurted, making the blood rush to Sam's cheeks, “But you're _screwing_ one, for cryin' out loud!”

Sam swallowed harshly, feeling heat radiating from his face as he glared at his brother. The asshole! Why the hell did Dean have to say it out loud?! Gabriel's honey eyes flashed up at Sam, full of amusement and surprise. Sam had to force himself to meet the archangel's stare and he could see a laugh trying to bubble up through Gabe's tiny body.

“Y – you're afraid of clowns, peach?” Gabe asked quietly in disbelief, grinning widely, “Aww, moose-cakes, that's so cute!”

Sam could practically feel his heart beat pounding in his ears. Ugh. Was the archangel already taking the piss out of him? Sam couldn't tell whether Gabe was acting genuinely surprised or just saying all of that to be a smart-ass. Somehow, it kind of felt like both.

“I agree with Sam,” Cas said, jumping in to save the conversation yet again, “Dean, I know that you wish for all of us to stay together, but it seems that we have no choice but to divide. Only for a short time. Sam and I will find this child's home as quickly as possible so that we can reunite. You and Gabriel should aid Bobby until then.”

Hesitation and pain were clear on Dean's face. The guy was staring at Cas with huge worried eyes, looking like he might burst into hysterics at the drop of a hat. Sam hardly ever saw such a look of fear on his brother's face. Did he really think that something might happen to Cas or Sam if he wasn't with them? Cas released a hand from the little girl's back to reach up and gently cup the side of Dean's face.

“I will return to you, Dean,” the angel said, his voice lower than before, “I will always return to you.”

As Dean and Cas shared a small intimate moment, Gabriel suddenly vanished from the circle. Sam sucked in a small gasp at the archangel's disappearance, feeling slightly abandoned. Where did he go? Did Dean and Cas make him feel so uncomfortable that he had to leave? But why would he leave without saying goodbye to Sam? Wasn't he going to help Dean and Bobby? Thankfully, before Sam could jump to any conclusions, the archangel popped back up. He was holding a large book in one arm and Dickie in the other. Sam glanced from the items Gabe was holding to the archangel's face. Gabriel looked completely disheartened, as if he was just told that his favorite candy factory had been shut down.

“If you're gonna join the baby-sitters club, then you're gonna need these,” Gabe said sadly, holding out the book and the dog.

Sam blinked a few times before carefully reaching out to take both. Dickie barked a little bit and wiggled around, excited to be in Sam's arms again. Once he took them, Gabe's small hands clutched both sides of Sam's face and tugged him down into a kiss. The man let his eyes close to enjoy the moment, savoring the shift of Gabe's wet tongue against his own and the precious flavor of cotton candy on his sweet lips. Sam could tell that this was a serious kiss. A ' _goodbye, sweetheart. I'll see you soon_ ' kiss. One of the archangel's hands fell to pet Dickie a bit as he backed away. His golden eyes trailed over Sam's face before flickering toward Cas.

“Castiel, you better keep an eye on my moose, okay?” he warned, giving his brother a serious look, “If he so much as chips an antler while I'm gone, I'm blaming you.”

Sam wanted to roll his eyes. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. Why did Gabriel think that Sam needed to be looked after? The stern expression was equally intense on Cas's face.

“Watch over Dean as well,” he nodded.

A sober feeling seemed to rest over the group then, as they all stared at each other. Maybe it was fear of losing one another that made them feel so terrible. The fear of not being with the ones they loved if things got really bad. But, of course, Gabriel seemed to shrug it off easily. The archangel hovered a hand over Dean's shoulder, shooting the older Winchester a smug grin.

“Do you think we can ride the Ferris wheel while we're there, Pinky?” he asked.

Dean groaned loudly, before shooting a glare at Gabe.

“Just shut your beak and start flying,” he mumbled.

And just like that, Gabe and Dean disappeared from the sidewalk. Sam gulped and tightened his arm around Dickie before blinking his sight toward Cas. The angel was still holding the whimpering little girl but turned to meet Sam's eyes. It seemed like he was just as affected by Dean leaving as Sam was about Gabe.

“What did my brother give to you?” Cas asked quietly, eying the book in Sam's hand.

Sam took the time to hold the large book up to see the cover. He had assumed that it was a children's book or something that would entertain a crying little girl. But it was actually a black binder, the professional kind used to keep track of business information. The title on the cover read, “Emergency Contacts.” Sam's eyebrows scrunched as he flipped to the first page. From what he could gather, this book had come from the daycare center. It was a list of all the kids' names, along with parents' names, phone numbers, _addresses_... Sam didn't stop the smile from spreading on his lips. Gabe must have popped back into the daycare to retrieve this for them and make it easier to find the little girl's parents. Admiration and warmth were spreading through Sam's veins as he looked over all the information. Leave it to Gabe to help Sam before he even had to ask...

“Sneaky bastard,” the man mumbled under his breath.

“Um. Language, Sam,” Cas said quietly.

* * *

After stopping off at a drive-thru to get something for the little girl to eat, Sam decided to take her to the playground for lunch, hoping that the sight of other children playing might calm her down a bit. And it seemed to be working. The little girl had finally let go of Cas and was now sitting next to him at a picnic table. She was watching Dickie run around on the ground near her, holding down smiles while she nibbled on a chicken nugget. The stress of what happened to her in the daycare center seemed to have finally subsided. Sam found himself staring at her in the sunshine, smiling at her giggles and watching Dickie entertain her. It seemed like the little dog was showing off just for her, running around and making a fool of himself just to make her smile. There was no doubt that Dickie and his owner had a lot in common...

“How will we figure out which name belongs to her?” Cas asked, eying the little girl sitting next to him.

Sam cleared his throat and looked down at the open binder laid before him, waking himself up from thoughts of Gabriel. They really did need to find out what this little girl's name was so they could get her back to the safety of her parents.

“Well, I guess we could try saying them out loud and see if she responds to any of them,” he shrugged.

Cas nodded, agreeing with Sam's odd method. After stealing another glance at the little girl's blonde curls swaying in the wind, Sam dropped his eyes to the names on the page.

“Brittany?” he asked quietly, studying her, “Caroline?”

Neither of the names phased her. She was still fighting giggles and tossing bits of food for Dickie to chase. Sam kept going down the list, hoping to get to her name.

“Genevieve?” he asked, “Hillary? Jamie? Jess -”

A wave of emotions swept over Sam as his eyes dropped back down to the name on the paper. _Jessica_. A strange mixture of deja-vu and sea sickness took hold of him as the brief memory of sitting in that nice restaurant with Jessica flashed in his mind. He was suddenly remembering her sliding that crème brulee in front of him again and about how difficult it was to try to break through that layer of caramel. And then, his mind was jumping to thoughts of Gabriel and his wings, recalling the similarity Gabe had to the stubborn dessert. All of these thoughts flew through Sam's head in less than a second just by simply glancing at a name...

Sam cleared his throat again as he blinked up at the little girl. What if her name was Jessica? What if she blinked her innocent little blue eyes at him when he said the name? What if Sam was able to see his _own_ Jessica in her little face? What if he could somehow see _Gabriel's_?

“J – Jessica?” Sam asked, having to force it out of his mouth.

Luckily, the kid didn't respond. She just swirled her french fry in a glob of ketchup and chewed on it, unaware that Sam had said anything. For some reason, Sam felt relieved. He exhaled slowly and rubbed his hand against his forehead. Gabriel was suddenly all Sam could think about. The archangel's amber eyes were fresh in his mind, looking so full of discomfort at the mention of wings...

“Sam?”

The man raised his head at the sound of Cas's voice. The angel sitting across from Sam at the picnic table and seemed concerned.

“What's the matter?” he asked softly.

For some reason, Sam had forgotten that Cas and Gabriel were technically brothers. Cas might know more about Gabe, wouldn't he? They were both angels, right? They both had wings. Plus, Dean told Sam that he and Cas had used wings in the bedroom. Maybe Cas could help him understand Gabe's hesitation. After glancing around, Sam rested both elbows on the table in order to lean closer and talk quieter.

“Cas, is there something wrong with Gabriel's wings?” he nearly whispered, feeling a tad uncomfortable.

Cas glanced down at the little girl next to him before meeting Sam's eyes again. He seemed understandably confused.

“I don't think so,” the angel answered carefully, “Gabriel's grace is completely intact. Therefore, his wings would not be affected. Why do you ask?”

“It's just, um,” Sam could feel his face flushing, embarrassed by talking about this subject to his brother's boyfriend, “Gabe won't... He won't show them to me.”

A look of understanding fell over Cas's face at once. His blue eyes were clear and his shoulders relaxed.

“Sam, Gabriel cannot show his wings to any human,” Cas informed, “He is an archangel, blessed with a heavenly grace that dwarfs even my own. The very sight of them would render you blind.”

Sam gulped. Render him blind? Geez, that was some powerful stuff...

“But, Dean said that you – um, that you guys have used wings,” Sam uttered, his face glowing hot.

“Dean has never witnessed my true wings. He has only seen the shadows that they cast,” the angel said, looking equally uncomfortable, “I only display a tiny fraction of my celestial form to him, Sam. Enough to satisfy him, but not enough to harm him. I understand my brother's unwillingness to display his true form to you. The smallest slip of his power has the potential to kill, not only you, but anyone else around him.”

“But Gabriel has had millenniums to control his power,” Sam defended, still fighting for hope, “I mean, couldn't he just be really careful? Couldn't he just do what you do with Dean?”

Cas took a breath, appearing to be thinking hard about Sam's suggestion.

“Perhaps if you somehow prepared for the magnitude of his grace, Gabriel might be more inclined to consider it. I'm sure that your safety is essential to him and might be the reason he is refusing to give you what you seek. If this is something that you truly desire, Sam, perhaps you should discuss it with Gabriel himself – ”

A squealing giggle cut through Sam and Cas's conversation, making them both look to the little girl at the table. Dickie was making her laugh louder than ever by chasing his own tail and dashing around in a blurry circle on the ground. The pure delight on her little face made the smile return to Sam's mouth. He was glad that she was happy.

Sam glanced down at the open binder on the table. His and Cas's conversion had been enlightening, but he knew that they needed to figure out the little girl's name. After clearing his mind of all angelic thoughts, Sam quickly picked up from the list again, reading off the names.

“Lauren?” Sam asked, watching her face, “Molly? Stacey? Sydney? Tonya -”

As soon as the name filled the air, the little girl's eyes snapped toward Sam, blue orbs full of wonder. Sam felt a surge of energy as he shared eye contact with the kid at the table.

“Tonya?” he repeated, watching her blink at him, “Is – is your name Tonya?”

The little girl nodded, leaning forward to take a sip from her drink. Sam and Cas shared a look of relief. Finally! They had found a name for her sweet little face. Sam quickly looked back down at the binder again and searched the information written under her name. Everything about her was there, all the way down to her allergies and medical history. Both of her parent's names were printed there, too.

“Is your mommy's name Tiffany?” Sam asked, trying to make sure that this information belonged to her.

Tonya nodded again as she reached over to pet Dickie's head. Sam and Cas looked at each other once again, both smiling. They had done it. They had figured out everything about a little girl without her ever having to say a word.

“Her address is right here, Cas,” Sam said, already standing up from the table, “Let's get this kid home.”

* * *

The Impala turned onto Westwood Drive as Sam roped the steering wheel north. He was keeping an eye out for the number 138, glancing at every fancy mailbox on the street as the car rolled slowly passed. It appeared that Tonya's house was the nice brick building on the corner, complete with a tree swing and white picket fence. Sam stole a glance next to him at Tonya's closed eyes. The little girl had fallen asleep in Cas's arms with one of her tiny hands resting on Dickie's furry back. Sam gave a wink to the dog, who seemed completely worn out. Dickie most certainly deserved a reward for all his hard work today...

A white car, coming from the opposite direction, beat the Impala to the driveway. Sam rolled his own car to a stop on the other side of the street as he watched a man step out from the driver's side. The guy looked like a tax accountant or something, going by the briefcase he was carrying and the nice clothes he had on. But Sam also noticed something very distinct about him as he turned around to make his way toward the front door of the house -

The guy looked almost identical to Cas.

“Daddy!”

Sam spun to look at the little girl beside him. Tonya was wide awake now and grinning fanatically out Sam's window. She was trying to climb out of Cas's lap too, already struggling to open the door by herself. Sam and Cas shared another glance as they climbed out of the car. It was no wonder Tonya had clung so desperately to Cas. He reminded her of her father...

After looking both ways, Sam led the way across the street. Tonya's father halted his footsteps as soon as he heard her continuous shouts of 'Daddy.' His eyes lit up with surprise and confusion when he turned to see Sam and Cas carrying his child across the street. And Sam understood why he looked so pale and slightly angered. What else was there to feel when two complete strangers showed up at your house with your kid in hand?

“Tonya?” the man asked, his intense eyes flickering between Sam and Cas.

Cas lowered the little girl down to let her race across the lawn to her dad. The man knelt down and held his arms out to catch her, causing his long tan coat to touch the ground behind him. Sam gave the friendliest smile he could muster, hoping that the man wouldn't become too upset. Cas remained silent, like always.

“Why did you have my daughter?” the man asked, shocked, “She's supposed to be at daycare -”

“There was a shooting,” Sam informed, seeing the man's eyes light up before quickly adding, “but don't worry. She's fine. We found her and just... wanted to bring her home to you.”

The man glanced down at his daughter again, before looking back at Sam and Cas. He seemed stunned, worried, and grateful all at once.

“Th – thank you,” he mumbled.

Sam nodded, feeling as light as a feather. _This_ was the reason he kept hunting. Watching a family being reunited, feeling the comfort of a job well done, seeing the happiness on a little girl's face – it was worth all the pain he had been through. After tossing a wave to Tonya, who waved back and gave a smile that lit up the whole block, Sam turned around and started back toward the Impala. Cas, who had lingered behind, quickly jogged up to his side.

“I believe I've heard that man's voice before,” the angel said quietly.

Sam didn't exactly comprehend Cas's statement. He was too busy staring at the Impala as he walked toward it, recalling what he and Gabriel did in the backseat. And how the mention of wings turned the archangel into a statue. Sam's feet slowed to a stop while he thought about his earlier conversation. If what Cas said was true – if what Gabriel needed to feel comfortable with the idea was _preparation –_ then maybe Sam needed to show Gabe just how prepared he was...

“Cas, I need to make a pit stop,” Sam mumbled, before getting into the car.

After driving around the city for at least forty minutes, Sam finally came across the place he had been looking for – an adult store. It was in the questionable part of town, but seemed like it would serve its purpose. Cas, of course, seemed a little confused when the Impala into the parking lot there, eying Sam with question. But Sam didn't feel like explaining his reason for being at a porn shop. Especially to the angel that was banging his brother... Sam was actually kind of surprised when Cas followed him inside.

“Why are we here, Sam?” the angel asked, sounding kind of nervous, “This is a den of iniquit -”

“I know what it is,” Sam interrupted, his face glowing red, “Just, um. Just look around or something for a minute, okay? I've got to get some stuff.”

Sam instantly made a B-line for the lube section, leaving Cas to loiter by the front door. This wasn't the first time Sam had been in a sex store and it probably wouldn't be the last. Needless to say, he knew his way around. The tubes and bottles of lubricant were placed in uniform rows on a shelf, all in various colors and flavors. For a brief moment, Sam actually wished that Gabriel was there, because he knew the archangel would probably make some witty comment about the one labeled 'Astro Glide.' Sam could almost hear Gabe's angelic voice in his mind saying, “ _Astro Glide. Get it, Peach? 'Cause it helps things Glide into your Ass-tro..._ ” Sam smiled a little at Gabriel's unspoken comment before taking one of the bottles.

Sam wasn't exact sure what he was here for. Maybe he just hoped that Gabriel would be more comfortable with showing his wings if they had things like lube, condoms, and first-aid. Even without the additive of angelic power, sex between two men was a risky business. An asshole wasn't exactly made to accommodate a dick. So, maybe if Sam took care of the things that he could control – like getting enough lube and condoms to stock an entire whorehouse – then Gabriel would only have to worry about his wings...

As Sam walked around the aisle with whips and chains, he heard a muffled bark at his feet. He stopped and looked down to see Dickie carrying something in his mouth.

“Dickie?” Sam asked, “How did you get in here? What the hell is _that_?”

After giving another bark, Dickie laid the object at his feet, which appeared to be a dildo – a snow-white dildo that strongly resembled a dog bone, by the looks of the perfectly round balls on one end and rubber tip at the other. Dickie's tail was waving back and forth in a blur too, like he was excited to have found such an awesome gift for himself. But Sam didn't want to buy that thing! What if someone saw him purchasing it and got the impression that he was going to use it on himself?!

“No,” Sam said flatly, “Put it back, Dickie.”

At this demand, the dog's tail came to an abrupt stop. His ass plopped down on the floor and he gave a tiny growl, straight-up refusing to comply with Sam's demand. An exhausted sigh left Sam's mouth as he eyed the dildo in front of Dickie. He hated to admit it, but the dog _did_ deserve to get something for entertaining Tonya today... Even if it was a stupid dildo...

“Ugh. Fine, you little perve. Give it here,” Sam grumbled, holding his hand down.

Excitement instantly returned to the dog's furry face. He hopped back up on his feet to give Sam the bone, before skipping away merrily. Sam watched him go and shook his head. Since when did a dog hold such persuasion over him? It must have been because Dickie was just like his owner.

With an armful of supplies and a dildo, Sam quickly made his way to the check out. There was only one cash register and someone was already there, so Sam casually stepped in line behind them, looking around to avoid making eye contact with anyone. As he patiently waited to buy his things, a sudden _thunk_ came from behind him. Sam spun around at the sound, wondering what had made the noise. Cas was standing behind him, now – and the angel had placed a giant, metal, twelve-inch dildo on the counter. Sam's mouth fell open as his eyes flashed from the massive chrome dick on the counter to the angel that had put it there. Cas's cheeks were pink and he looking anywhere but back at Sam, seeming embarrassed.

“Judge not and you shall not be judged,” the angel quietly reminded.

Sam coughed a little out of discomfort. Cas had a point. He wasn't the only one buying something inappropriate in an adult store. But that metal dildo was pretty huge, even for angel standards. That thing would never be able to fit inside anyone without the proper lubricant. Sam swallowed harshly as he plucked a tube of Astro Glide from his arm and carefully slid it across the counter to Cas. The angel glanced at it before giving Sam a strange look.

“You're gonna need this,” the man nodded, feeling the heat on his face.

Cas nodded back and took the tube, his blue eyes flickering away in discomfort. Sam carefully faced forward again, trying very, _very_ hard not to imagine Dean and Cas using that giant metal shaft in the bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys remember, waaay back in the very first chapter of Solo, when Dean watched that porno? It was called 'Tiffany Gets Audited From Behind.' And you know how Tony looked exactly like Cas?... Yep. That's right, folks. **Tonya is Tony and Tiffany's daughter.** :) How's that for a twist? I guess the best/worst part, is that nobody in the story will ever know. :) But you do! Hooray for you! :) Hey, do you guys ever look back on something from a long time ago and it gives you goosebumps because it reminds you of something that is going on the present? Like you totally foreshadowed something for yourself? Well, I totally got that feeling while revising this chapter. Because I've been working on a really long Destiel/Sabriel mpreg fic for the past year, and in it, Sam and Gabe have a baby girl - which they name Jessica. So that part when Sam is thinking that he might see Gabriel in the little blonde girl's face when he said 'Jessica' instantly reminded be of Jessie from my other fics! So freaky. lol. :D ... Anyways, I'm so sorry for that long personal rant. lol. I just hope that you all enjoyed this fluffy and humorous chapter! :) Thank you soooo much for reading and commenting! The next chapter - which includes some sabriel smut - will be out soon!  <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains bottom!Sam smut and a breathtakingly horrible cliffhanger. Reader discretion is advised.

Sam quickly arranged the bottles on the hotel table so that all the labels were facing forward. His trembling hands accidentally knocked a few into the floor that he had to pick up and replace. But once everything was in line, Sam stepped back to take in the whole sight. All of the supplies were in neat order. Lube, condoms, bandages, baby oil, energy drink shots... One glance at this table and someone would think that an all-night orgy was being planned. But it wasn't. Sam had bought all of these things for one purpose –

Breaking through Gabriel's layer of caramel.

Surges of sexual energy were coursing through Sam's veins as he eyed his makeshift naughty table. He knew that if his plan worked, this would be – hands down – the best night of sex of his life. If Sam could convince him, Gabe would finally agree to show off those amazing wings and the archangel's grace would light up the whole city. And Sam would get to _come_ until his body was physically unable to reproduce semen. Geez, the more Sam thought about it, the hornier he became. And he was burning up too, heart racing and skin turning clammy. Since when did the hotel room get so hot?

Sam took a shaky breath as he carefully unbuttoned his shirt and stole a glance down at Dickie. The Jack Russell Terrier was absolutely content, laying on the floor with a dildo between his paws, licking and chewing at the rubber tip. Sam shook his head in disgust. Maybe Dickie was the reason Bob Barker started to promote the spaying and neutering of animals.

“Taste good?” Sam mumbled, giving the dog a raised eyebrow.

Dickie actually paused his work to tilt his little head at Sam. The dog probably thought the same thing whenever he saw Sam kissing Gabriel... Sam tore himself away from Dickie's accusing eyes to walk toward the middle of the room. He was pacing back and forth now, flashing repetitive glances at the hotel room door while he finished undoing his shirt. Where was Gabe? What was taking him and Dean so long to get back? Were they okay? Sam could feel the cool air brushing against his exposed torso as he walked around, plaid shirt flapping on both sides. God, he felt like a cat in heat; like a caged tiger separated from its mate. Ugh, he wanted to have sex _right now_ , dammit. Where was Gabe? Where was Sam's _mate_?!

The rattling door handle made Sam's feet stop abruptly.

The man's eyes were wide and glued to the hotel door, watching it slowly swing open. Sam's heart leaped at the sight of the honey-eyed archangel waltzing into the room. A swift jolt of arousal graced his crotch too, as he stared at Gabe's familiar face. Oh shit, how could just the sight of that shaggy blonde head and that smug grin have the power to give Sam a boner?

“ _Daddy's home_ ,” Gabriel sang, prancing into the room, “How are my boys?”

Dickie gave a tiny muffled bark before turning his attention back to the snow-white dildo between his paws. Sam, however, couldn't find his voice. He was too excited to see Gabriel to say anything. Instead, the man quickly dashed to the archangel and reached out to grasp his arms. Oh, God. Just _touching_ him made Sam's boner twitch.

“H – hey,” Sam stuttered, his hands running up and down Gabe's clothed arms, “Where have you been?”

“Um. Is that a dildo?” Gabriel interrupted, pointing at Dickie.

Sam briefly glanced down at the dog, who was still chewing on the end of the phallic toy, before looking back at Gabe. The archangel was understandably confused, blinking up at Sam in question.

“It's... a long story,” Sam mumbled, trying to wave it off, “Did you and Dean help Bobby?”

“Yep. Pinky and I ended up fighting some real _bozos_ ,” Gabriel said, giving his signature smirk, “But, luckily, we didn't get any _pies to the face_. Needless to say, your brother and I were _clowning around_ -”

“Oh, ha ha. You are _so_ funny, ” Sam interrupted flatly, giving the archangel a glare.

Sam knew that his phobia of clowns seemed a little ridiculous to other people. And he knew it would only be a matter of time before Gabriel started in with the teasing. The archangel smirked, looking as sneaky as ever.

“You think I'm funny? Hmm. Maybe I should join the _circus_ then,” he grinned.

“Stop,” Sam requested, his cheeks burning.

“Oh, I'm just playing, kiddo. You know I love your giant ass,” Gabriel winked, “Well, how did it go with baby-bird? Did you get little Suzy-Q back home to mommy and daddy?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered, relieved that Gabe had finally stopped with all the clown jokes, “Thanks to the book you gave us, we got her home in less than two hours. And, then I had time to... to stop by and get a few things for us...”

Sam stepped to the side, giving Gabe a clear view of the perfectly arranged table. He watched Gabriel's golden eyes taken in the sight of all the bottles and boxes and containers, secretly pleased to see the look of surprise and wonder on his face. Maybe Cas was right. Maybe showing Gabe just how prepared he was would help him get what he wanted...

“That's a-whole-lotta lube, kid,” Gabriel mumbled, a smile twitching on the corners of his mouth, “Are you – Are you wanting to try something _new_ tonight?”

Excitement pumped through Sam's veins like rocket fuel.

“ _Yes_ ,” he nearly gasped, clutching Gabe's tiny arm again, “I've been thinking about it for a while, Gabe. And I think we should do it. That's why I bought all of these supplies, so that it would be easier to try.”

“I wanna do it, too,” Gabriel replied, his golden eyes lighting up, “Oh man, it's gonna be so intense! But, Sammy-boy, I can't believe you actually _want_ to do it. Are you sure you want to take this on? I mean, it's a pretty big deal -”

“Of course I want to,” Sam said, feeling a little confused, “Why wouldn't I?”

Gabe chuckled a little and shrugged. One of his small hands raised to press flatly against Sam's bare chest and Sam could see the pure enjoyment in his eyes. Was he just as excited about showing off his wings as Sam was to see them? Was he anxious to have sex outside of his vessel?

“I don't know,” Gabe answered, caressing the center of the man's torso, “I just – I never thought you'd actually want to go through with it. I mean, you're not exactly the catching type -”

“Catching type?” Sam repeated, feeling even more confused, “What are you talking about?”

Gabriel gave Sam a bizarre look, as if Sam was the one rambling nonsense.

“I'm talking about you being on the bottom tonight,” he said, blinking strangely, “That _is_ what you got all the supplies for, right? So that I can finally take you from behind?”

It felt like a carving knife had just slashed open the bubble of Sam's excitement. He was suddenly staring down at his archangel with shock, feeling his fingertips turning numb at his sides. Wait, Gabriel wasn't talking about his wings or grace? Did he really think that Sam bought all this shit just to take a dick in the ass? For a brief second, Sam was on the verge of spilling his heart out. He almost said, ' _No, Gabe, I bought all of this stuff to prepare for your grace. Because I'm still obsessed with your wings and I want to watch them glow while I come inside of you._ '

But he couldn't. The happiness on Gabriel's face was already starting to slip away the longer his question was left hanging in the air. And there was nothing Sam hated more than watching the light fizzle out of Gabe's golden eyes. Dammit, the guy was so giddy when he thought that he was going to get to be on top for once. Did Sam really have the heart to take that away from him? Could Sam ever deny those precious eyes when they looked so damn upset?

“Y – yep,” Sam forced himself to say, ignoring all of the shouts of disapproval from his mind, “That's – that's why I... bought all this stuff.”

Everything that came out of Sam's mouth was total bullshit. But Gabriel's face lit back up the moment he said it. The archangel suddenly yanked Sam down into a furious kiss, shoving his tongue deep inside Sam's mouth. The man's eyes fluttered shut, feeling his boner pump back to life. Well, his plan to get Gabe to flash those wings had been a complete failure. But at least Gabriel was still happy. Wasn't that more important?

“Oh, Sammy-boy, you're the best moose ever,” Gabe mumbled in the midst of their moving mouths, sounding giggly.

Sam sighed and raised his hands to rake his fingers into Gabriel's soft hair while they made out. Yes. Right now, Gabe's happiness was definitely more important than his wings...

The two of them stumbled toward the bed with mouths and hips connected. Gabe was tugging off their clothes and running his hands all along Sam's tense torso while they moved, seeming eager to get started. Sam, on the other hand, was trying to draw their foreplay out for as long as possible. The thought of taking a dick in the ass had never appealed to him, for obvious reasons. The first being, of course, that it would probably hurt like hell. All that stretching of a sensitive area was bound to be painful. An asshole was intended for exit only, not repeated entrances.

But the second – and probably most the repressed – reason Sam didn't like the idea of being on the bottom was because it was something John Winchester made fun of on several occasions. Even from early childhood, Sam had always assumed that his father's words were gospel; that everything John said was truth and that his rules were always meant to be followed. And, of course, a few of those rules were ' _never drop the soap in a jailhouse_ ,' and ' _never get caught with your pants down in a bad part of town_.' But now that Sam was old enough to think for himself, he knew that all of those comments were based solely on opinion. And in John Winchester's opinion, taking a dick in the ass was a joke and nothing more.

Now that he was a free-thinking adult, Sam knew that this decision was _his_ choice. And he _wanted_ to give his ass to Gabriel. Yeah, the idea was still a little scary, but Gabe was his boyfriend – his lover, _his angel_. And if Sam being on the bottom was what it took to make him happy, then by God, Sam was going to be on the bottom. Just this once.

“Oh, sweetheart, I hope your ass is as tight as your washboard abs,” Gabe nearly whimpered with a grin, tugging Sam's pants down.

“It... probably is,” Sam gulped, his heart thumping against his ribs, “So don't, um, don't go too fast, okay?”

They both fell onto the bed with Sam on his back and Gabe tumbling on top of him. The archangel's mouth swooped down to capture the man's for a moment, kissing him with a sweetness that rivaled pure sugar. Sam could tell that Gabe was adding sincerity to it and making it taste as honest as it felt.

“Don't worry, lil' peach. We're gonna do this 'Boyz-II-Men' style. Nice and slow,” he replied, his hands already slipping between Sam's thighs, “I promise to be _very_ gentle with your beautiful ass.”

Sam hummed a little bit as he felt one of Gabe's fingers slipping between his cheeks. Nervousness was thick in the man's gut but he tried his best to shake it off. Taking a dick wouldn't be that bad, would it? Gabriel always seemed to like being on the bottom. Maybe there was something enjoyable about being penetrated. Maybe Sam might actually like this...

After stealing one more kiss, Gabriel carefully rolled Sam over, putting the man on his stomach. Sam was suddenly staring at the white sheets of their hotel bed and listening to the rustle of clothes being removed. His knees were bent and his ass was sticking up in the air; out in the open, just waiting to be taken advantage of. Sam could practically hear his own heartbeat in the mattress. Ugh, just laying there was nerve-racking. What was taking Gabe so long? What was he doing?

“Astro Glide?” the archangel asked.

Sam bent his head to glance behind him. Gabriel was standing naked at the naughty table and holding one of the tubes of lube. He tossed a smirk at Sam as he walked back over to the bed, making his hardened dick wobbling around with his steps.

“Clever name,” he mentioned, “Get it, peach? 'Cause -”

“ - it makes things Glide into your Ass-tro,” Sam finished with a smile, “I knew you would say that.”

Gabriel's chuckle made the man's insides flutter with joy.

“You know me too well, kid,” he mumbled.

Sam grinned proudly. Yep. He did know Gabe pretty well... After watching Gabriel squirt some of the lube onto his own fingers, Sam turned his head to rest his face against the soft sheets. He tried his best to focus on his breathing and tried very hard not to think about what was getting ready to happen to his body. ' _Stop freaking out_ ,' Sam thought to himself, ' _Gabe would never hurt you_.'

A shiver raced across the man's skin when he felt cool wet fingers pressing against his hole. Sam sucked in a muffled gasp at the weird sensation, able to feel Gabriel gently massaging the ring of muscle. Ugh, this was really awkward; like being examined in a doctor's office or something. Sam could feel the lube running down the crack of his ass and dripping off the back of his balls as Gabe carefully inserted the very tip of his finger inside.

“Whoa,” the archangel breathed, “You're tighter than I thought, Sammy-boy. Why are you so tense? Loosen up.”

Loosen up? How exactly was Sam supposed to 'loosen' his ass? In an attempt to comply with Gabriel's suggestion, Sam forced himself to relax, releasing all his tightened muscles and exhaling gently. He could feel Gabe's finger going in farther and prying him open gently. The sensation was still uncomfortable and weird. How did Gabe put up with this all the time?

Soon after, the archangel removed his hand completely from Sam's backside. The man braced himself internally for the impact of Gabriel's dick, knowing that it was probably next – but nothing happened. The archangel was just moving around on the bed. Sam blinked down at the mattress, wondering why Gabe wasn't plunging in.

“Gabe?” Sam asked, “What are you waiting for?”

“Well, um,” the archangel mumbled behind him, shifting his weight, “I – I can't really, uh, reach it...”

Sam gulped. All of the sudden, he was hearing Bobby's voice in his mind, recalling what the old man said about Sam and Gabe's sex life. ' _It's like a Chihuahua tryin' to breed with a Great Dane._ ' Oh God. Sam could see it now; Gabe's dick struggling to reach Sam's ass because of their height difference just like a tiny Chihuahua attempting to mount a Great Dane...

“Can you spread your legs a little bit for me, Tarzan?” Gabe asked.

Sam exhaled again but did as Gabriel requested, spreading his bent knees to lower his pelvis closer to the mattress. His own cock was dangling heavily between his thighs, still hard and throbbing. It was rubbing against the soft sheets in this awkward position, giving Sam the urge to rock forward to stimulate it. But he held still for Gabe, finally able to feel the head of the archangel's dick at his hole.

“There we go. Much better,” Gabe said warmly, sliding a hand along Sam's back, “Are you ready to rock and roll, Sammy-boy?”

Sam gulped and gripped handfuls of sheets. This was it. It was too late to back out now. Time to nut-up or shut-up...

“Do it,” Sam said, shutting his eyes.

Gabriel was nothing if not gentle. His dick was carefully gliding in one inch at a time. Sam's breath was hitching in his throat the whole time the heated shaft slid inside him. Geez, Gabe's dick felt so _huge_. Was he always this big? Sam could feel his ass contracting around the erection involuntarily, unsure of how to react to the foreign object being put inside it. The man's knuckles were white as he gripped fistfuls of sheets. Ugh, this felt so weird and painful. Was Gabe all the way in yet or what?

“Ah, S – Sam,” the archangel breathed, his voice full of arousal.

Sam's jaw was clinched tight as he felt Gabriel easing back out of him. Gabe was going slow and being as comforting as possible, caressing Sam's bare back and leaning down to place kisses on the man's hips. But it didn't really do anything to help the pain. It felt like Sam's ass was on fire. His hole was burning with every tiny thrust that Gabe made. Sam clinched his jaw tight, trying to endure it for as long as he could stand. This pain would eventually go away, right? Gabriel never appeared to be in pain when their roles were reversed. The guy was always happy to let Sam pound his ass. Sam tried his best to deal with the uncomfortable sensations while Gabriel rocked in and out – but it was just too much. The stinging and burning just wasn't going away.

“G – Gabe,” Sam panted, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him.

He quickly reached back to grab the archangel's bare hip, halting his thrusts. Though Sam couldn't see the guy's face, he knew Gabriel was concerned, because he paused on the bed to stare down at the slope of Sam's back.

“What is it, peach? You okay?” he asked, reaching down to rake Sam's hair back.

“I – I love you,” Sam began, feeling a little guilty, “But this sucks, man. I don't know how you put up with this. It hurts.”

“Hurts? Well, why didn't you say something before, kid?” Gabe scoffed, sounding on the verge of laughter, “I could have solved that problem from the start.”

It was after the archangel's cheerful statement that Sam heard a very loud snap of fingers – and suddenly, Gabriel's dick felt like the best thing in the world. The burning and stinging was gone, replaced by pleasure and need. Sam had the strongest urge to rock his hips all of the sudden; actually _wanting_ Gabe's dick to move in and out of him. Oh God, where did this urge come from? Shit, it felt so _good_.

“Gnah,” Sam panted, “Gabe, do it!”

The archangel complied, picking up speed to thrust again. Moans were toppling out of Sam's mouth at the sensation of being stimulated from the inside. His back arched on its own and his head bent back. The man couldn't help but think that he might be experiencing the same sensation that a woman would feel during sex. All of his internal muscles were clinging to Gabriel's cock as it slid in and out, wanting more. More. _More_.

“ _Shit_ ,” Gabriel called from behind Sam, clinging to his hips, “Ah, moose-cakes! You're gonna make me lose it!”

Sam could feel an orgasm mounting in his own body while he cried out Gabe's name. He reached down between his legs to grab his own dick and stroke it in a blur. Holy shit, this was so amazing! Sam could feel every little twitch of Gabe's cock inside him, massaging and probing and filling him up. And it felt so damn _good_. No wonder Gabe wanted to have sex all the time. This shit was unbelievable!

“Ah! Gabriel!” Sam cried, feeling orgasm finally burst through his body, “ _Y – Yes_! Holy shit! Ah! Yeah!”

For a moment, Sam was only aware of the phenomenon taking place in his own body. Pleasure was reaching every part of him, making his toes curl, his eyes roll back, and the come ooze from the head of his dick. It felt like his orgasm went on forever and ever, eventually leaving him to collapse onto the bed in a heap of nerve endings. He was panting and shaking afterward, blinking repeatedly toward the side of the room. Wow. The was the greatest orgasm ever...

“I've... I've seen a lot of beautiful things in my existence,” Gabriel panted, maneuvering on the bed to fall next to Sam, “I watched dad make the Grand Canyon, saw the Egyptians build the pyramids... But watching you come like that, Sammy-boy, is the best sight of them all. Hands down.”

Sam grinned and reached out to lazily drape his arm over Gabe's heaving chest. It nice to hear that he was more important to Gabriel than the Grand Canyon.

“That... was amazing,” Sam panted in agreement.

The two of them laid in silence for a moment, both catching their breath and calming down. Now that he had used up the rest of his energy, Sam could feel how exhausted his body was. It had been a long day and tomorrow was probably going to be even longer. The man yawned and tugged the archangel closer, feeling sleep trying to take hold of him already.

“Sam?”

Sam blinked toward Gabriel's face, able to hear the seriousness in his voice. There wasn't a single trace of playfulness in Gabe's expression now. He was staring at Sam with honest golden eyes and seemed almost... apologetic.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, raising his head.

“I – I want to... I mean, I really... Just...” Gabriel's throat quivered with a swallow, as he struggled to find the right words, “I know what you want, kiddo, but I...”

Sam's head raised even more to look at the archangel properly. Gabe knew what Sam wanted? Was Gabe talking about showing his wings? It seemed like bits of fear and apprehension were flickering in Gabriel's expression, confirming Sam's suspicions. Gabe _was_ talking about his wings. He was stumbling over his words, but _yes_. He was finally acknowledging Sam's advances. Sam could see it in his honey eyes.

“But what?” Sam prompted, anxious to talk about this subject.

For a second, it looked like Gabriel was about to put it all on the line. His eyes were large and his mouth was open and it seemed like he was about to speak from the heart – but then, he tore his eyes away. Gabe blinked down passed the foot of the bed where Dickie was sleeping peacefully with his new toy. And Sam could see the seriousness fleeing the archangel's face. Gabe was back to being playful in an instant.

“Is it the floppy shoes?” he asked, eyes flashing back up at Sam's, “or the big red noses? Which part scares you the most, kid?”

Sam exhaled in defeat, knowing that the subject of wings was gone and not coming back to their conversation. But the man smiled anyway at Gabriel's question, knowing that he was referring to Sam's hatred of clowns.

“I don't wanna talk about it,” Sam mumbled, grinning as he nestled back against the archangel's warm chest.

“Maybe it's the face paint,” Gabe went on, rolling over to embrace Sam fully, “or the rainbow wigs. Would it help if I started wearing that stuff, sweetheart? Would it help you get over your fear?”

“Goodnight, Gabriel,” Sam grumbled with a smile, refusing to answer.

The archangel stamped a kiss to the man's damp forehead.

“Night-night, Sammy-boy,” Gabe replied, “Sleep tight. Don't let the circus-bugs bite.”

Sam rolled his eyes behind their closed lids. Ugh. With Gabriel in the loop, he was never going to be able to escape the clown jokes now...

* * *

“It's a freakin' roach farm over there,” Dean mumbled.

Sam adjusted his binoculars, bringing the warehouse into better focus. The Impala was sitting one street over from the large building, hidden behind a few trees. And the Winchesters and their angels were inside the car, keeping an eye on the warehouse. Bobby had asked to meet them here this morning but not to go inside. And the place was crawling with demons. Sam had a sinking feeling this warehouse was the 'devil's hideout. The asshole that had been killing children for their souls was bound to be lurking just beyond those walls.

“How many do you think are in there?” Sam asked, trying to get an estimate.

“I can sense at least thirty,” Cas said from the backseat.

“Thirty-three to be exact,” Gabriel piped up, leaning forward, “So, should Cassie and I blow them away now or wait for old-man-river to show up?”

Sam aimed his binoculars toward the left side of the building, searching for an alternate entrance. And just as he glanced over a rusty fire escape, he caught sight of three men leading someone toward a door – someone very short and _young_...

“Bobby said to wait for him,” Dean said, “and I think we should -”

“Dean,” Sam gasped, “they've got a kid.”

The older brother blinked once before ripping the binoculars out of Sam's hands and looking through them. Both angels were poking their heads over the front seat, too. Everyone was staring across the road, watching the three men walk the little boy into the building. The only thing Sam could really see from a distance was the distinct color of the kid's hair. It was fiery orange and shaggy, and reminded Sam of that kid from Harry Potter.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean mumbled, lowering the binoculars, “Alright. Change of plans. We're going in.”

All four of them were suddenly getting out of the car and speeding to the trunk. Dean quickly popped open the false bottom and started handing out weapons, tossing Sam a handgun and a magazine full of salt-soaked bullets and giving Cas an angel blade. Gabriel was already hold one, swinging it around excitedly.

“This should be a pretty easy take down,” the archangel grinned, giving Sam a wink, “Cassie and I can step on all the cock roaches while you guys steal the kid. Is that a ten-four, Pinky?”

“No,” Dean barked, shaking his head, “We're not going to burst in there with guns ablaze. I don't want to cause a scene, dammit. Sam, you and I are gonna sneak in that door and take a little look around and see if we can get to that kid. Cas, you and blondie sneak around the other side of the warehouse and take down any look-outs. I don't want anybody knowing that we're here, okay?”

“Understood,” Cas nodded. His voice lowered considerably, before he added, “Please be careful, Dean.”

The two of them stared at each other for a brief moment – before Dean lunged forward to kiss Cas. Sam's eyes flickered away instantly, still uncomfortable with seeing them kiss so passionately. His sight fell on Gabriel next to him, who was looking back with a smirk.

“You better be careful in there, too, lil' peach,” the archangel warned, stepping closer, “If you get scared, just yell 'Ronald McDonald' really loud and I'll come and save you, okay?”

Sam shook his head. Gabriel was never going to let the whole 'clown' thing go, was he?

“I'll be fine, Gabe,” Sam promised, clicking the magazine into his handgun.

A flash of seriousness crossed the archangel's features before he raised to the tips of his toes to smack a kiss to Sam's lips. Sam savored the moment, pressing back firmly. Kisses like this always made Sam feel better. No matter what he was struggling with – no matter how much crème brulee he was struggling to break through – kissing Gabe always made the fight worthwhile.

“I love you,” Sam whispered into the archangel's sweet mouth.

“I love you too, kiddo,” Gabe repeated, “Now get in there and kick some demonic ass.”

Before Sam knew it, Gabriel was reaching up to touch his forehead – and then Sam was suddenly standing right next to the warehouse. Dean was with him too, probably zapped there by Cas. The two of them glanced at each other and readied their weapons, getting focused. Adrenaline was already pumping thickly in Sam's veins, just like it always did when he and Dean were on a case. This feeling was so familiar, always taking hold of him when they were about to dive into action.

Dean put his head down and tip-toed up to the door to peek inside the tiny glass window and make sure the coast was clear. After nodding at Sam, Dean quickly and quietly whipped the door open and ducked inside. Sam raised his gun a little and followed his brother, being careful to glance around and watch his back. They were in a dark tiled hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. The floor was wet with water too, making their footsteps splash a bit.

They eventually made it to a doorway at the end of the hall. Dean poked his head around the corner, looking for any movement, before waving Sam to follow. Just beyond the wet hallway was the main part of the building. It was a wide open space full of random cargo crates, tall metal shelves – and loitering demons. They were scattered all over the place. At least thirty of them, just like the angels guessed.

“I don't see the kid,” Dean whispered, glancing around.

Just as Sam was opening his mouth to reply to Dean, he caught sight of some movement to his left. As he turned to point his own weapon toward the demon that had appeared there, Sam heard three loud gunshots. They had come from the demon's gun and echoed around the warehouse, but by that time, Sam was shooting his own; firing openly in retaliation. He hit the thing in the eyeball and it backed off, yelling out loud as it hobbled away. But Sam kept his gun on it just in case it tried to shoot again.

It wasn't until he felt his own heart thumping erratically that Sam realized that he had been hit.

His eyes fell to his chest, where red fluid was soaking his gray shirt. Oh shit, he could _feel_ it now, too; the burning and searing pain of hot bullet holes blown through his ribcage. He knew his heart had been injured somehow, because it wasn't beating correctly. And his lungs were probably affected as well because he suddenly couldn't catch his breath. Sam just stared at the red liquid flowing down his entire torso for a moment and tried to get a grip on reality. Shit. He had been shot. Was he going to die?

“Sam?!” Dean called.

With pain and panic mounting inside him, Sam reached out for his brother. He grabbed handfuls of Dean's jacket as his legs gave out, trying to use Dean to stay standing. Sam was trying his best to catch his breath, sucking in as much air as he could. He felt the urge to call his brother's name, knowing that Dean would comfort him and calm him down. But 'Dean' wasn't the name that came out of Sam's mouth. It was -

“ _Gabriel_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dives behind the nearest chair out of shame* I know! I know! This is the worst way to end a chapter ever!!! And I'm very sorry! :( But on the Brightside, you won't have to wait very long to see what happens to Sammy. Just a few more hours and the next chapter will be up, then you all can take a deep breath. (If you've read enough of my stuff, you know the angst won't last forever.) I know poor Sam didn't get what he wanted at the beginning of this chapter, but he was still smiling at the end of their sex, so I guess it wasn't all bad. :) Sam and Gabriel will discuss the wing thing very soon, I promise. Until then, please try not to hate me for the angst. Because I love you all so much! *waves from behind chair* Thank you all so much for reading and commenting every day! The next chapter will be out soon! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be totally honest with you: The first part of this chapter is absolutely painful to read. :( But there is amazing fluffy feels to be had just beyond the angst. So take my hand, and we will get through this terrible angst together. :)

Sam blinked repeatedly as his brother carefully lowered him into the floor. His heart was still pounding in a weird broken rhythm and he was still struggling to breathe, mouth open and gasping. Sam could actually feel warm blood pooling in the depths of his throat, drowning him from the inside. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sam knew that panicking would only make things worse. He knew that he needed to stay calm and put into practice all the years of training he had been taught. But that's the thing about being trained – the moment it becomes real, you start acting on instinct instead. And Sam's first instinct was to panic.

“Dean,” Sam wheezed, his trembling fingers tightening on his brother's jacket, “I can't -”

Sam's hoarse words were cut off by more gunshots. Dean was on his knees, holding Sam's head with one arm and shooting with the other, taking out demons that were running toward them. He was yelling too, directing his words toward Sam.

“Breathe, Sam! Just breathe, okay?! Cas! Get in here! Now!” Dean shouted, firing toward the wave of demons.

Sam tried his best to do what Dean told him to. He tried sucking in a huge gulp of air, but it only resulted in a heavy gargle. Sam coughed up hot blood as he clutched at his own chest, feeling the burning pain of splintered bones and slashed organs. Oh God, his heart was already faltering. He could feel it beating weakly inside him, giving off random thumps here and there. His lungs were trying so hard to work; to his give his heart the push it needed to keep going. But it wasn't helping. Sam's body wouldn't be able to make it through this one... unless an angel healed him.

“Gabriel,” Sam sputtered, instantly thinking of him again, “Gabe...”

Dean's gunshots were loud enough to echo around the room and, for a moment, Sam thought that maybe Gabe wouldn't be able to hear him over the sound. What if he couldn't? What if Gabriel was busy doing something and didn't hear Sam's prayers? What if he didn't make it in time... and Sam died without seeing him again?

“Castiel!” Dean was still screaming, “Get your ass over here, dammit! Sam? Hey, look at me,” he said, rolling Sam's head toward him, “Sammy, you're gonna be fine, okay? Keep – keep your eyes open.”

Sam could tell that Dean was freaking out just as much as he was and he tried his best to listen to his brother's instructions. But he just couldn't do it. Sam eyes wouldn't obey his internal commands. His eyes were blinking slower, only catching glimpses of Dean's face and the steel ceiling of the warehouse. God, he wished that he could see Gabriel. Where was the archangel? Could he not hear Sam's voice? It was then that Sam remembered what Gabe had said a few minutes before - ' _If you get scared, just yell 'Ronald McDonald' really loud and I'll come and save you, okay?_ ' Was that the reason Gabriel wouldn't answer him? Did he really want Sam to say a safe word or something?

“R – Ron,” Sam coughed, trying to suck in more air, “Ron...”

“Don't talk, Sam,” Dean said, dropping his gun in order to press a firm hand to Sam's bloody chest, “Shhh. Don't talk. _Cas_! _Gabriel_! _One of you_! _Please_!”

Sam winced a little when Dean tried to apply pressure to his wounds. He wanted to tell Dean that it wouldn't help him, given that most of his bleeding was internal. But as Sam blinked down at the pool of red painted on both his and Dean's clothes, he knew that it was over. He knew he only had a few more seconds to live. Shit. How could he possibly say all of the things he wanted to before he died? He didn't even have proper lungs to speak with and it looked like the angels weren't gonna make it in time...

Which meant he wouldn't get to see Gabriel again.

Sam blinked up at his brother's panicked face at this realization. Gabriel was all Sam could think about. What would Gabe do if Sam died? Could Gabriel visit him in hell? Because that was surely where Sam was headed, right? If, by some miracle, Sam _did_ make it to heaven, could Gabriel come there too? Or was he banned from his father's place? What if earth was the only place they could be together? Sam's body flinched and seized, reminding him that his time was dwindling. Shit. Gabriel was going to be so sad, wasn't he? That beautiful light that always glowed around him was probably going to fade away once Sam was gone, wasn't it? Dammit, that couldn't happen...

Sam kept gasping as he stared up at Dean. His brother was still calling out for the angels, still demanding them to show up. Maybe Dean could give Gabriel a message, since it looked like Sam wasn't going to be able to. Maybe Dean could tell Gabriel how much Sam loved him and tell him not to grieve too much. Dean would do that, right?

“D – Dean,” Sam forced out, clutching his brother's jacket again, “Te – tell... Gabe...”

But that was all he could say. His body started to shut down after that, twitching and fading out. Warm blood was practically pouring from the edge of Sam's mouth while he choked on it. Dean was freaking out above him, repeating his name over and over as he petted Sam's hair. And Sam felt like shit while he lay dying in his brother's arms. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He didn't get to wave at Cas, or give Dean a 'goodbye' hug, or kiss Gabriel one last time. It was just over. Sam tried to brace for the heat of hellfire as he finally let his eyes close, knowing that whatever came next would be terrible. His heart gave one last faint ' _ker-thunk_ ', before it finally stopped...

_And then, he was somewhere else._

_There was no pain here. Sam couldn't feel any worry either. No guilt, or fear, or anguish. He felt completely peaceful, for once. And it sort of confused him. Where were all of the demons? Where were all the mountains of bones and seas of fire? Where was Lucifer and the cage? When Sam's senses caught up with him, he finally realized that this couldn't be hell. Maybe, somehow, he actually made it to heaven. Was it true? Was this heaven?_

_Sam carefully turned around to take in the sight. Fancy dining room tables were all around him, each set with delicate dishware and long table cloths. The room was bright and warm too, making him feel comfortable and safe. As Sam turned to see the rest of the place, he noticed that it was completely vacant – save one other person. And she was sitting right in front of him, looking as beautiful as he remembered..._

“ _J – Jess?” Sam asked._

_Her smile lit up the whole room. Her gorgeous blonde hair was framed around her lovely face and cascading around her bare shoulders. The dress she was wearing was completely white, making her practically glow. God, she was so perfect. Just the way Sam always pictured her. As he took a step closer to Jessica's table, he saw that she was eating something. After flashing another smile, she paused to lower her spoon back into her dish. Sam's sight traveled from Jessica's lovely blue eyes down to the bowl in front of her on the table._

_It was crème brulee._

_Sam blinked down at the dessert and his smile began to slip away. He thought that heartache couldn't exist in a place like this. But apparently, he was wrong. Because as he stared down at that broken layer of caramel before Jessica, he could feel it now – the painful sting of a broken heart. This place didn't seem so perfect anymore... because Gabriel wasn't there._

_Sam was glad to see Jessica again, and be in this really nice restaurant, and feel the warmth of home and all – but what about Gabriel? This couldn't possibly be heaven without him. Besides, there were so many things they still needed to do together. He and Gabe needed to save more kids, make more jokes, maybe start up a few animal rescue shelters, save the world a few more times, play pranks on Dean and Cas, take Dickie to a therapist, eat more candy, share more hugs, swap more kisses, have more sex, spread more love... Not to mention that whole 'wing' thing. Sam hadn't been able to break through Gabriel's caramel yet. There were so many things left undone. Jessica understood that, right?_

_After tearing his eyes away from the dish of crème brulee, Sam looked back up to Jessica's beautiful face. Her smile was still there, but it had dimmed a bit. God, he didn't want her to be upset. He still loved her and didn't want to hurt her._

“ _Jess, can – can we hold off on dessert for a little while longer?” he asked, hoping she would understand._

_The smile carefully grew back over her pink lips. Jessica glanced down at her dish before letting her blue eyes find their way back to Sam's stare. She gave a nod while she curled her hair behind her ear, looking happy and honest. Relief swept over Sam's soul at her blessing. Jessica would wait for him and that was all he could ask for._

_After giving her a meaningful wave, Sam backed away from the table. It kind of felt like he was being pulled, actually. Some force of gravity was already tugging him toward the exit; extracting him like a vacuum. Jessica waved him off as she and the room around her disappeared into a bright light..._

Sam sucked in a large gasp of air as his eyes flew open, blinking repeatedly. The peacefulness he felt around Jessica was gone and replaced by his usual fear, anguish, and guilt. But surprisingly, there was no pain. Why didn't his chest hurt anymore? He had been shot, right? Why did he feel so warm? And what was that heavenly smell, filling his nose?

It took Sam another moment to realize that Gabriel's blonde hair was all over his face. The archangel was crushing the man into a violent hug with his face buried into Sam's neck and his blonde hair tossed everywhere. Sam was still laying on the ground and Gabe was nearly straddling him, holding Sam's top half up in his arms. Sam breathed in deep the smell of Gabriel's sugary scent as he quickly reached up to wrap his own arms around the archangel's tiny body. Oh, thank God! Sam had made it back in one piece and finally got to see Gabriel again. Where had he been?!

“ _Gabe_ ,” Sam sighed, feeling as light as a feather.

The archangel's head raised and he peered down to meet Sam's stare. Sam instantly drank in the sight of Gabriel's golden eyes, feeling so blessed to see them again. But his playfulness was nowhere to be found. The archangel looked so serious and worried, holding Sam's head in his hands like a fragile bird.

“Dammit, kid,” he huffed, looking like he might actually cry, “Don't ever scare me like that again.”

Sam reached up to rake Gabriel's golden hair back, wanting to comfort him.

“I'll try not to,” he promised.

With a tiny whimper, Gabriel's mouth suddenly collided with Sam's, smothering the man in an urgent and loving kiss. Oh God, the taste was so amazing... Sam blinked as it took place, rolling his sight to the side to see if his brother was there. Dean was still crouching next to Sam, too – only now, his face was completely pale. Dean looked absolutely shocked, eyes wide and bulging and mouth hanging open. He was glancing around the room in utter disbelief for some reason while he clutched a handful of Cas's coat. What was going on? Did something else happen while Sam was out?

When Gabe paused their kiss to hug Sam again, the man took the time to look around the room – or what was left of it. The entire warehouse ceiling was gone, blown apart like some freak explosion had gone off. Most of the brick walls had crumbled, but the few that were left standing had some burnt shadows on them. Shadows in the shapes of bodies. Shit, they were everywhere. Were those the demons? Were they all dead?

“What happened?” Sam asked, glancing from Dean to Cas kneeling next to him.

“He... he just... snapped,” Dean whispered, still looking around in shock.

“Who did?” Sam breathed, “Who snapped?”

Gabriel's head raised and he met Sam's eyes again. There wasn't a single trace of humor in the guy's expression. Gabe was dead serious and the look of boldness on his face gave Sam chills.

“I did,” the archangel admitted.

Sam gulped.  _Gabriel_ had done this? But how? As the man took the time to briefly search the broken walls and clear sky above their heads again, he was forced to come to the conclusion that Gabe had gone full celestial. It was the only way he could have blown this place to pieces. From what Sam could gather, Gabriel's mere presence destroyed the entire warehouse. Geez, it was no wonder the guy didn't want to show Sam his wings. His grace alone was lethal... 

As the four of them knelt on the floor and glanced at each other, a small tumble of bricks caught their attention. The men and angels turned to face the left side of the building, where some of the rubble was being moved out of the way. Dean was reaching for a gun and Cas was beginning to glow, preparing for whoever was trying to get inside. But thankfully, they didn't have to use their weapons or grace. Because it was only Bobby.

The old man shoved his way into the area of debris, seeming pale. His mouth was open and his hat was tilted far back, allowing him to take in the whole sight of the destruction caused by Gabriel's grace. Sam clung to the archangel's small arms as they all watched Bobby wander in. He couldn't tell if Bobby was impressed, shocked, or too pissed for words. The old man eventually wandered to a stop near them as his wide eyes fell to meet their stares.

“Wha – what happened?” he asked, breathless.

Dean coughed a little bit before answering.

“Gabriel killed all the demons,” the older brother said, sounding just as shocked.

Even from the floor, Sam saw the tiny flicker of pain cross Bobby's aged face. His sunken eyes were full of remorse all of the sudden and he seemed kind of –  _hurt_ . His hands were swaying limply at his sides as he glanced at Gabe hovering over Sam.

“You killed... _all_ of them?” he asked, worried.

For some reason, it seemed like Bobby didn't want it to be true. Sam could hear the anxiousness dripping from Bobby's voice. The guy looked so afraid that all of the demons were really dead. And Sam couldn't help but feel a little confused. Did Bobby actually _want_ a demon to live? Why did he look so concerned, as if he had just hear about the death of a close friend? Gabe's small hands were still cradling Sam's head when the archangel looked toward Bobby.

“You're damn right I did,” Gabe nearly spat, “They shot my moose. What did you expect?”

Although Gabriel had just informed Bobby that Sam had been injured, the old man didn't appeared bothered by it. If anything, Gabe's words only made Bobby look even more upset. His head tilted toward the floor, blocking his face with the bill of his hat. His lips were pursed together too, meeting his mustache and beard. After another moment in which everyone else glanced at each other with confusion, Bobby finally spoke again.

“Okay,” he said, tone flat and emotionless, “First round of drinks is on me.”

* * *

Once everyone was through patting Sam's shoulder while repeating ' _are you okay?_ ' and ' _you scared me_ ,' they all followed Bobby back out toward the Impala. Gabriel, of course, never let go of Sam's hand. Even an hour later, when the Winchesters eventually found themselves in a bar with Bobby and their angels, Gabriel was _still_ holding Sam's hand, clinging to it as if it might disappear. Sam tried his best to communicate with Gabe; to thank him for saving his life – because Sam knew that Gabriel had healed him, even though he couldn't remember it – and to reassure the archangel that he wasn't going anywhere. But no matter how much Sam talked, Gabriel remained silent. Which was really out of character for him. Gabe was always a chatterbox that never shut up. But something in that warehouse must have jolted him and made him clam-up. Maybe seeing Sam die had frightened him or something. And Sam wished, more than anything, that Gabriel would just talk about it.

Sadly, Gabriel wasn't the only one acting out of character. While they all sat at the bar, Sam noticed that Bobby was drinking way more than his usual three beers. The old man was gulping shots of whiskey and bourbon left and right, drinking his weight in alcohol. There was no doubt that Bobby was trying to drown his conscious. Man, why was _he_ so upset? Was it really about all the demons dying? What the hell was going on? Sam and Dean shared a brief stare at the bar and the younger brother nodded toward Bobby with a raised eyebrow. Dean only shrugged back before taking a drink of his own beer. Obviously, he didn't know what was plaguing Bobby either. Sam eventually sighed and reached down to rake a hand through Gabe's soft hair, hoping the archangel would offer some answers. But Gabe was a statue on the stool next to him again, barely blinking.

Dammit. Why wouldn't anyone in this family talk about their feelings?

Once they made sure Bobby stumbled back to his hotel room safely, the Winchesters and their angels parted ways for the night, each couple venturing to their own room. Dean made sure to give Sam an awkward, extra long hug – which Sam assumed was because he had almost died that day. Again – before pulling Cas down the hall. Sam waved them off as he opened the door to his and Gabe's room, thankful to see the familiar sight. Ah, it was nice to be alone with Gabriel again... Well, _almost_ alone...

Dickie sprinted toward Sam the instant the door was open, practically catapulting himself into Sam's arms. The man laughed as he caught the wiggling dog, turning his head away from Dickie's restless tongue. The little thing was whining a bit too, as if he knew all about what had happened that day and was happy to see Sam come home. Aww, maybe Dickie had worried about him. The adorable little shit...

“I'm okay,” Sam promised with a smile, as he pat the dog's furry back, “You can stop with the licking. I'm fine.”

After a tiny bark, Dickie gave Sam's cheek one more lick before jumping back into the floor. Once the dog was gone from Sam's arms, Gabriel suddenly stepped up to fill them, burying his warm face into the cavity of Sam's chest and wrapping his small arms around Sam's waist. The man gulped and embraced the archangel back as he stared down at the top of Gabe's golden head. Was Gabe finally ready to talk now? Did he finally find the words he had been looking for? For a moment, they just stood there holding each other in their arms... before Gabe finally looked up at Sam. The archangel was wearing a subtle smile that made Sam's stomach flutter.

“Wanna go somewhere with me, kid?” Gabriel asked, his voice low.

“That depends,” Sam said, narrowing his eyes, “Are clowns involved?”

The smile on Gabe's face stretched wider and his golden eyes grew soft. God, Sam was so glad to see happiness slowly returning to Gabriel's features. It had been gone for way too long.

“No,” he answered simply.

“Then, by all means, sweep me off my feet,” Sam replied, giving him a wink.

Gabriel smirked before snapping his fingers. Their nice cool hotel room was gone in an instant and replaced by warm open air and dim sunlight. Sam blinked around as he clung to Gabe, hoping that the archangel didn't 'poof' them somewhere outrageous. But luckily, the first thing Sam saw was the sunset. It was really hot here, making Sam assume that it was some kind of desert. The rocky clay ground beneath their feet seemed to stretch on forever toward various rock formations that were reaching for the orange sky in the distance. Sam breathed in the salty humid air as he glanced back down at Gabe.

“You've brought me to the desert,” Sam pointed out, “So, does this mean I'm a prophet?”

“Ha,” Gabriel chuckled, “not even close, sweetheart.”

“What are we here for, then?” Sam asked, glad to see Gabriel's humor returning.

A mischievous light flickered in Gabe's honey eyes as he beckoned Sam with his finger. The man followed the angel for a few feet before noticing that they were near the slope of a large mountain. Gabe led him to the edge, just close enough to peer over and see the valley below. A few miles away in the flat distance, Sam could see a giant cluster of people. And a stage. And giant speakers. After letting the sight sink in and hearing the subtle sound of music in the air, Sam realized -

“That's a concert.”

“Yep,” Gabe answered, kneeling down to crawl on his stomach to the very edge of the cliff, “Bands play out here all the time. I used to sit here and watch them before I found better things to do. Like, you know, banging your fine ass...”

Sam grinned as he crawled up next to Gabriel, feeling like a little kid again. Oh man, how long had it been since he actually saw a live concert? And how many people got to see one from this view? Sam struggled to hear the band playing, trying to figure out who it was. But after listening to a few notes of the current song, there was no doubt about who it could be.

“The Black-Eyed Peas?” Sam asked, giving Gabe an arched eyebrow.

Gabriel's mouth fell open in shock as he glanced back toward the tiny stage in the distance. He seemed genuinely surprised that it was the band he had been making fun of the day before.

“Ugh! Is it really?! I _swear_ I didn't plan that, Sammy-boy. 'My Humps' is not the song I had in mind for this,” Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

“The song you had in mind for what?” Sam instantly asked.

While a tune about humps played on the warm breeze, Sam rested up on his elbow to get a better look at Gabriel's face. The archangel had raised to his knees and started petting Sam's arm, tugging softly at his collar and plucking the buttons of his plaid shirt open. The man swallowed a bit as he carefully rolled onto his back. There was a faint trace of arousal in Gabe's honey eyes but, more than anything, there was honesty. A seriousness had come back over him, a calm readiness that Sam was overjoyed to see.

“I wasn't lying when I told you that you scared me today, kid,” Gabriel began, still opening Sam's shirt to reveal the man's bare chest, “Seeing you drown in a pool of your own blood was pretty alarming, to say the least. But bringing you back was worse. There for a minute, I thought, ' _once he gets a load of what's waiting for him on the other side, he won't want to come back_.' And as much as I hated it, Sam, I told myself that I wasn't going to bring you back unless you _wanted_ to come back,” the archangel paused to swallow a gulp, his golden eyes glistening, “... and here you are.”

Sam smiled. Gabe knew about his heaven? Did the archangel see it with his own eyes or was he just able to feel Sam's emotions? Either way, Sam was glad that Gabriel could see just how much he loved him. Gabe coughed a little as he reached up to start unbuttoning his own shirt.

“Listen, kiddo. I know how badly you've been wanting to see my hot angelic body for the past few days,” the archangel went on, “But did you see what I did to that warehouse? Yeah. I kind of hulked-out on it. And, honestly, I didn't even mean to. After I saw you laying dead in Pinky's arms, I gave up trying to be nice, you know? One little step out of my meat suit and I turned an entire building into rubble. So, you can imagine what goes through my head when you ask to see my wings...”

As Gabriel paused to pull his shirt all the way off, Sam took the time to consider the archangel's words. Honestly, Sam had convinced himself that Gabe was strong enough to contain his power, just like Cas did for Dean. But maybe Gabriel couldn't. Maybe he didn't trust himself enough around Sam to let his grace show. And, after recalling the devastation of the warehouse, Sam had to agree that it probably wasn't the best idea.

Gabe tossed his shirt away, letting Sam take in the sight of his tightened abdomen and hardened nipples. The man laid on his back and enjoyed the view of Gabe's topless half, admiring how lovely he looked with the backdrop of the orange sky above them. A mischievous smirk returned to the archangel's lips as he looked down at Sam.

“But, you know what, peach?” he said, tossing a leg over Sam's waist to straddle him, “Just because you can't see the real thing, doesn't mean I can't show you a replica...”

Before Sam could ask what Gabriel meant, the archangel squared his shoulders – and wings began to spread from his back. Sam gulped and blinked repeatedly, trying to make sure that what he was seeing was real. Gabriel's skin was faintly glowing with a golden light and – _yes_! Those were wings! _Wings_ were opening to fan out behind him!

Sam raised to sit up as he drank in the sight. Gabriel didn't just have two wings – he had _six_. Three beautifully feathered appendages were on each side of him as he emitted a golden glow. They appeared softer than they had in Sam's dream, silkier and less metallic. Gabe's feathers were all gold with sparkling tips, making them shimmer and glisten in the light. And they framed his tiny body so perfectly, making him look like the powerful archangel that Sam always knew him to be.

“Y – you... How...?” Sam mumbled, still stunned by the sight before him.

“It's a watered down version of the real thing,” Gabe explained, “All of the bang for none of the buck. What do you think, Sammy-boy? These bad boys look realer than Pam Anderson's rack, don't they? Wanna touch one and feel for yourself?”

Sam nearly gasped. Did Gabriel just say ' _touch_?'

“I – I can touch them?” Sam stuttered.

Gabriel gave a chuckle at Sam's words before reaching down to take him by the hand. He forced Sam's fingers up into the tufts of soft feathers behind him, letting the man's hand dive deep into the plumage. Holy shit! They felt so real! Each feather responded to Sam's touch, twitching against his fingers as he felt along Gabe's entire wing. Sam could feel his own dick hardening just from the contact. This was so freaking amazing! And it made Sam wonder -

“Why didn't you just do this before?” the man asked, bewildered.

“Well, this isn't the real thing,” Gabe reminded, even though Sam's fingers were tangled amongst the feathers, “The real thing is much, much better. But it would also literally burn your eyes out of their sockets. I hate that you have to deal with this version, sweetheart, but -”

“ _Deal_ with this version? No, Gabe, this – this is _perfect_ ,” Sam rebutted, plucking his hand out from Gabe's feathers in order to cup the side of the archangel's precious face, “Besides, real or fake, I only like them because they're attached to you.”

The meaningful smile that lit up Gabriel's face made Sam's heart pound. They were kissing all of the sudden, smothering each other with tongue while their arms wrapped around each others' bodies. Sam's hands were getting lost in the sea of feathers at Gabe's back again while the archangel rocked against Sam's hips. Oh God, he was doing that stupid thing again; grinding against Sam's hardening dick on purpose. Ugh. Why did Gabriel have to be such a tease?

Sam hummed a little bit as he lowered his back against the warm ground, pulling Gabe to follow him. The two of them were going at it hard now, making out furiously and tugging at each others' pants. Sam's hands couldn't decide whether to squeeze Gabe's tight ass, or cradle the archangel's soft head, or dive back into the sea of shimmering feathers above them. For a moment, Sam's hands were everywhere, doing all of it in repetition. The Black-Eyed Peas were still playing a catchy song in the distance when Gabe finally pulled the rest of the clothes from their lower halves. Sam's dick bounded out into the open to point accusingly toward the archangel above him.

“You're always so hard for me, Sammy-boy,” Gabe purred, before spitting in his own hand.

Sam groaned as the archangel lubed him up, rocking his hips involuntarily. Oh shit, his wet dream was about to become a reality! He was going to get to bang Gabriel while those amazing wings fanned out behind him! All _six_ of them! In a mad dash, Sam took hold of Gabe's hips and tugged him forward, raising up to position himself between the archangel's cheeks. He slid inside with a tiny bit of effort, feeling the burst of pleasure radiate through him at the sensation.

“Ah! Gabe!” Sam cried, unable to stop himself.

Gabriel moaned a little bit in response before leaning down to capture Sam's mouth again. Sam was thrusting and Gabe was rocking, starting up a steady rhythm. The man's eyes were wide open and glued to the canopy of wings hovering above him as they moved, mesmerized by the sight. Each wing was moving with Gabriel's heavy breathing, extending and retracting with the muscles in his back. And every single feather was curled slightly inward, covering them like leaves of a palm tree. God, the golden color looked absolutely perfect against the pink-orange sky, too. Sam rocked faster as he felt Gabe's mouth leave his own.

“Dammit, Sam. _I love you so much_ ,” he groaned, burying his face into the man's neck.

Somehow, hearing Gabriel say those words made Sam's sexual pleasure heighten. The man was thrusting a little harder and moaning a little louder after that, rocketing himself toward the finish. His hands were basically molesting the archangel's wings at this point, groping them near their bases against Gabe's back. He couldn't help it. They were just so soft, and warm, and _beautiful_. Just like Gabriel himself.

“ _I love you, too_ , G – Gabe! _Shit_! Gnah!” Sam moaned against the archangel's ear.

Sam's climax came in a giant rush, flooding his system with pleasure and causing his hands to clamp down on Gabriel's wings. His hips were thrusting erratically and his dick was pulsing while he cried out. Flashes of golden feathers and blonde hair were all Sam could see for a moment as his eyes rolled back and his body tensed. Oh, God, those feathers felt so soft in his clenching hands. Why didn't Gabriel do this before?

Once his dick was finished spurting, Sam's hips eased to a stop. The man was panting heavily on the hot sandy ridge, still blinking up at Gabriel who was still hovering above him. Though his mind was mushy, Sam's eyes took in the whole sight; Gabe panting while he stroked himself on top of Sam, his golden wings carefully spreading out as he neared an orgasm, his candy mouth hanging open as he moaned out loud... Shit. Sam felt like he could come again just watching this.

“Ah! Sammy-boy!” the archangel cried, as he slammed his free fist to the rocky ground and his wings shuddered, “Shit! _Y – Yes_!”

Gabriel came with a loud shout, spraying Sam's entire torso with hot fluid. And, although Sam was more than aroused by Gabe's climax, he was distracted by the rumbling at his back. The entire ground felt like it was trembling underneath him, making tiny pebbles quiver against his bare back. Sam looked around and tightened his arms around Gabriel, feeling a little confused. What was happening? Was that... an _earthquake_? Did Gabriel start an actual earthquake just by striking the ground?!

As the mountain quaked and Sam clung to the archangel above him, the faint music in the distance suddenly stopped. Sam gulped and rolled his head toward the edge of the cliff they were on in order to peer back down at the concert in the valley. The earthquake had apparently rattled their equipment, bringing their music to an abrupt halt. The crowd in front of the stage seemed to be fine, just a little shocked. Sam chuckled as he turned to look back up at Gabriel.

They had finally done it. Their sex had finally resulted in an actual earthquake.

As laughter bubbled up through Sam's stomach and trickled out of his mouth, he couldn't help but realize that he had also – _finally_ – broken through Gabriel's caramel. All six of the archangel's golden wings were drooping a little bit now, probably because Gabe's orgasm had exhausted him and those wings looked heavy as shit. But they were beautiful. Real or not, those wings signified that Sam had accomplished the nearly impossible task of getting closer to Gabriel. The thick crust of his insecurity was broken now. And Sam felt overwhelmingly proud.

“Wha – what's so funny?” Gabe huffed with a smirk, seeming amused by Sam's laughter.

“You just started an earthquake,” Sam pointed out, gesturing to the silent concert behind him.

Gabe peered down into the valley over Sam's shoulder, stretching his wings out for balance. Sam gulped a little at the sight. He loved how they reacted to every single movement Gabriel made.

“Oh well,” the archangel shrugged, “Their music sucks anyway. Hey! Do you think they would mind if I took over their speakers for a minute or two while the ground stops rumbling?”

Sam rolled his eyes. Only Gabriel would think of a live concert as more of a jukebox...

“I would love to see Fergie try to stop you,” Sam grinned.

With a smirk that lit up his whole face, Gabe raised his hand and snapped his fingers together. Music started playing from the speakers again, only it wasn't the techno beat that had been playing earlier. This song was older... and the opening guitar riff made goosebumps raise on Sam's skin.

“It's – it's our song,” Sam smiled, as the first verse of 'Heat of the Moment' echoed in the desert.

“Of course it is, peach. What else would it be?” Gabe replied, leaning down to smack a kiss to Sam's lips.

The archangel's voice lowered quite a bit afterward,as he backed up to rest their foreheads together. Gabriel looked almost vulnerable now, open, honest, and not holding anything back. Sam could see the sincerity in Gabe's amber eyes as they stared so deeply into his own.

“I'm glad you came back, Sam,” he whispered, as their song serenaded them in the distance.

Sam reached up to rake Gabriel's messy blonde hair back again, admiring how holy he looked with his skin glowing and his wings spread around him in a sea of shimmering feathers. Sam was so glad to finally see this sight. And somewhere in the back of his mind, Sam thought that Jessica would be happy too. There was still so much for them to do together; so many awesome things they still had left ahead of them. Sam knew he had made the right decision all along.

“Me too,” the man agreed, pulling Gabe down into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am very sorry for all that angst at the beginning of the chapter. :( But, hopefully the ending made up for all that heartbreak I caused you. Gabe finally showed his wings off! All six of them! Yay! :D As I mentioned in the previous version, I got the idea for the dessert concert from the movie "Queen of the Damned." I just love the idea of having a concert in the middle of nowhere - especially one that Gabriel can take over. lol. :D I sincerely appreciate every single one of you for coming this far with me. Thank you very much for reading and commenting and continuing on when the story looks bleak. :) *hugs* The next - and final - chapter will be out soon! <3


	7. Chapter 7

“What'er you doin'?” Bobby grumbled, attempting to shake himself out of Sam's grip, “Lemme go, dammit. I can walk. I don't need yer help!”

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. No matter what the old man said, Bobby was _not_ stable enough to walk by himself. It was ten in the morning, with fresh sunshine casting down warmly from the sky, and Bobby was already stumbling around like a drunk. In fact, it was probably safe to say that the old man _was_ drunk. The dude absolutely reeked of alcohol. Every time Bobby opened his mouth, Sam was hit with another whiff of stale liquor. There was no doubt that the old man had been hitting the the bottle this morning. Geez, when did he become such an alcoholic?

“You had a full-on conversation with my dog this morning,” Gabriel reminded, steadying Bobby's other side while Dickie trotted up behind them, “and you knocked the cleaning lady into the wall by accident. What the hell is wrong with you, Singer? Did you drink the entire minibar in your room this morning?”

“Cram it up yer fluffy ass, you lil' prick,” Bobby slurred, shuffling along against his will.

“Woo, watch out, folks. We've got a badass over here,” Gabe smirked in reply.

Sam huffed a breath of disappointment, meeting Gabriel's eyes with apology as they both carted the old man toward the parking lot. It wasn't like Bobby to be so hostile. The guy had always been sassy, of course. Dry sarcasm was simply part of his character and Sam was used to it. But lashing out at people that were trying to help him? That was something that only grumpy old men did. Was Bobby just turning hateful in his old age?

Or did it have something to do with those dead demons?

Sam faced forward to watch Dean and Cas lead the way out of the hotel lobby into the bright sunshine. Dean's eyes had wandered back to briefly meet Sam's and the younger brother could see the hint of concern tinted in his older brother's stare. They both knew that the incident at the warehouse had upset Bobby, but they didn't know why. Maybe Bobby wanted to be the hero; the one responsible for bringing the hammer down on the child-killing demon. And it might have upset him that Gabe had already taken care of it. But would something that simple really drive a man to drink?

When the Impala came into view, Dean and Cas headed for the trunk to place everyone's luggage inside. And as soon as he caught sight of the car, Bobby started squirming in Sam and Gabe's arms, trying his best to fight out of their grip in his drunken stupor. Sam had to tighten his grasp on the old man's arm. Geez, Bobby was freaking out like a kid that was about to have their first booster shot.

“No. Get off me! I ain't gettin' in there!” he refused, dragging his boots.

“Stop resisting,” Gabriel groaned, tugging Bobby along, “Don't make me hurt you, Singer. I'm not above delivering a few open-handed slaps to keep an old man in line.”

Sam paused to give the archangel a warning glare. Really? Gabe was going to threaten _Bobby_ , possibly the world's greatest hunter? Especially when the old man was clearly in no shape to be following orders? Gabriel chuckled nervously toward Sam's scolding look and his golden eyes flickered away.

“What?” he shrugged, “I'm just saying.”

“Screw you. _And_ the horse you rode in on,” Bobby hiccuped, swaying around.

“Joke's on you, pal. I rode in on a _moose_ ,” Gabe corrected with a snide grin, making Sam blush.

Dean shut the trunk shut with a bit of force, making the loud _slam_ echo around the parking lot. It got everyone's attention, even Bobby, who turned to face him. Dean was clearly out of shits to give. His eyes were hard-set on Bobby's and his lips were tucked into a firm line.

“That's enough, Bobby,” Dean barked, “When you get home, you can be as much of an asshole as you want, okay? But right now, you need to stow your crap and get in the car. Please.”

Sam knew his brother had tacked on the last word out of respect. They never spoke to Bobby in such a hard tone, because he was like a father to them. But, frankly, the old man's childish behavior needed a harsh voice right now. At Dean's statement, Bobby climbed back up on his feet and yanked both arms out of Sam and Gabe's grasp, freeing himself to stagger toward the Impala. He was muttering under his breath the whole way, slurring profanities. But he eventually slid inside.

“Good grief,” Gabe said next to Sam, as he knelt down to pick up Dickie, “Singer's a bigger drunk than Ernest Hemingway. Does he always act like this?”

Sam sighed woefully as he watched the old man struggle to slide to the far left of the backseat. It was almost pitiful, the way his eyes rolled around with apathy and his hat was tilted off center. Sam never saw him act so damaged... so _brokenhearted_...

“No,” Sam replied quietly, meeting Gabe's eyes as they climbed in next to Bobby.

The moment Gabriel slid his little ass into the middle seat, Dickie leaped over to confiscate Bobby's open lap and the old man groaned heavily in disgust. Sam winced at the noise as he sat down next to Gabe, watching Dean and Cas climb into the front seat.

“You'd best not be expectin' me to sit next to this yammerin' idjit fer eleven hours,” Bobby warned, blinking toward Dean's stare in the rear view mirror, “I ain't puttin' up with his smart-ass-ness and the stench of his girly perfume fer that long, dammit.”

“That's not perfume,” Sam corrected, before he could stop himself, “That's... just the way he smells...”

Sam's face lit up with the heat of embarrassment after saying it out loud, especially when every eye in the Impala fell on him, all at once. But it was true. That sugary cotton-candy scent was just Gabriel's natural musk; an aroma that Sam had come to cherish more than any other smell on the planet. The archangel reached over to pat Sam's thigh with golden eyes full of admiration. Gabe was obviously pleased to hear that Sam liked his pheromones.

“Bobby, it's not gonna take eleven hours. In fact, I'm not even gonna start up the car,” Dean assured.

Bobby's drunken face lit up with anger and confusion. He briefly glanced down at the dog sniffing around in his lap before lunging forward to brace both hands firmly on the front seat.

“Then what the _hell_ am I doing here?!” he demanded.

Dean's green eyes rolled around in the mirror before he turned his head to look at Cas. The blue-eyed angel in the passenger seat gave him a slight nod as he leaned forward to brace both hands on the dashboard. Sam noticed that Gabriel was also leaning forward to plant his own small hands on the front seat. The archangel deliberately gripped the spot between Bobby's hands and shot the old man a smirk.

“Hang on to your britches, Singer,” Gabe winked.

A sudden flash lit up the whole car along with the loud rustle of wings. Sam barely had time to blink before the scenery outside the windows changed. The bright, warm sunlight that had been shining inside was gone, replaced by gentle rain that painted the glass with moisture in an instant. Sam's eyes darted from one side of the car to the other, searching through the rain to see where Cas and Gabriel had just 'poofed' the Impala. Rows of stacked vehicles lined the path in front of them, leading up to a garage – and Bobby's house.

“Home sweet home,” Dean said softly, gesturing toward the windshield while he looked at Bobby through the mirror again.

The sight of the salvage yard didn't seem to make Bobby feel any better. His glassy eyes blinked slowly toward his house and his lips turned downward in the corners, burrowing sadly into his beard. There was obvious pain on his face too, and it made Sam feel terrible. Why was he in such a state of depression? What could anyone do to cheer him up?

“I won't charge you any airfare this time. But next time, it'll cost you,” Gabe joked, gathering Dickie out of the old man's lap.

Though Gabe's tone was warm and friendly, his attempt at humor failed. Bobby only huffed a sigh and opened his door, rolling out of the car to head toward the house in the rain. Sam and Dean met eyes again to give each other looks of confusion before opening their own doors. Even the comforts of home didn't have any effect on Bobby. Whatever was hurting him must have cut him pretty deep...

Outside in the rain, Gabe sat Dickie down to run free before stretching, arching his back and flexing his shoulders. Sam smiled a little as he watched it, secretly enjoying how Gabriel's shirt lifted up just enough to reveal the faint line of blonde hair etched from his bellybutton to his waistband. And, of course, the fragile slope of his back sparked Sam's imagination. The man was picturing Gabe's wings – all six of those massive appendages fanned out with golden feathers – sprouting from that short spine. Just like they did the night before in the desert... Sam's eyes remained glued to Gabe's back as the archangel dashed to meet Dean and Cas at the trunk. The man had to shake himself out of a daze to follow Gabe.

“Perhaps Bobby is in need of comfort, Dean,” Cas said, keeping an eye on the old man shuffling his feet toward the house.

“You can't really comfort a grizzly bear, Cas,” Dean replied, grabbing a couple of duffel bags from the trunk.

“Sure you can,” Gabriel interrupted, snooping around inside the trunk, “Haven't you ever watched Winnie the Pooh? All you need is a jar of honey... Hey! What's this?”

Sam watched Gabriel pick up a case from inside the trunk. It was a black leather case, too small for a rifle and too big for a handgun. It was only after seeing the blood drain from Dean's face and Cas's eyes flash wide that Sam realized – the leather case in Gabe's hand was the same one that came with the giant metal dildo Cas had purchased at the sex store...

“I didn't know you played the flute, Pinky,” Gabe said, already unlatching the case, “Were you first chair at band camp or – ?”

Dean instantly snatched the case out of Gabriel's hands and quickly thrust it into Cas's open arms. The angel fumbled with the case for a moment, looking unsure of what to do with it, before tucking it inside his coat. Sam felt just as uncomfortable as they appeared, watching Cas try to smuggle the case inside his coat to keep it out of Gabe's view. Sam knew exactly what was in that case and he knew Gabriel would never let them hear the end of it...

“Keep your grimy paws off my stuff,” Dean warned harshly, though his face was still pale.

Gabriel shot his confused golden eyes toward Sam, probably in search of some answers. Sam heaved a sigh as Dean and Cas quickly scurried away with flustered faces. He knew that Gabe was going to eventually learn the truth about what was in the leather case. But, with Bobby already upset, Sam didn't want to add anymore discomfort to the already awkward situation.

“I'll tell you later,” Sam compromised, reaching down to take Gabe's hand and pull him toward the house.

The four of them walked up to the backdoor, where Bobby was struggling to get his house key into the lock. His hands were kind of shaky and unstable, making the end of the key scrape against the metal while he searched for the hole. Dean ended up shaking his head and yanking the keys out of the old man's grasp in order to open it for him. Bobby grumbled toward Dean as the door swung open and he staggered into his dark kitchen, slurring more profanities as he went.

“Dammit, kid. I coulda done that myself,” the old man growled, stumbling toward the counter.

“Spoken like a true hunter.”

Sam tensed at the sound of the low gravelly voice that rolled across the room. The statement didn't come from any of the men or angels standing in the dimly lit kitchen. It came from the study, floating through the air like cigar smoke. Sam didn't even need to turn around to know who had said it. The accent paired with the subtle tone of sass was a dead give away...

The angels, Winchesters, and Bobby all spun around to face the open doorway to the study. There, leaning up against Bobby's desk with a glass of scotch in one hand and a cane in the other, Crowley stood staring at them. The demon was grinning slightly, eyes darting to every face like he was admiring a set of trophies. A small twinge of anger rose up in Sam's chest as he took in the sight of Crowley's black suit and red tie. What was _he_ doing in Bobby's house? Wasn't he responsible for all the dead kids? Wasn't he supposed to have been in the warehouse when Gabe hulked-out on it? Wasn't he supposed to be _dead_?

Apparently, Dean was feeling the same anger and confusion as Sam because he suddenly lunged forward, stomping toward the study with a glare. Sam didn't hesitate to follow his brother. He stepped right up to accompany Dean toward the archway, prepared to beat the answers right out of Crowley's smug face. But about the time they crossed the study's threshold, Bobby caught them both by the arm, stopping them from getting any closer. Sam and Dean both blinked back at the old man with bewilderment, wondering why the hell he didn't want them to take care of the demon problem.

Bobby's face was pale now, clammy and white with shock. His eye were blown wide underneath the crooked bill of his hat and glued to Crowley as if Crowley was a ghost rather than a demon. But even with the surprise painted on Bobby's expression, Sam could still see the faint trace of a smile trying to grow on the old man's chapped lips. Sam didn't understand. What happened to all of the pain that had been on Bobby's face just a second before? Was he actually _happy_ to see Crowley?

The angels had both stepped up to follow the Winchesters and when Bobby stopped Sam and Dean, they stopped Gabriel and Cas. The five of them were lined up at the entrance of the study, all restraining each other because Bobby didn't want them to attack. Crowley's eyes darted from Cas all the way across the room to Gabriel and pleasant surprise lit up his scruffy face.

“Ah. So, the rumors _are_ true,” the demon cooed, tilting his glass of scotch forward, “Moose and squirrel have both found birds to mate with. What a charming fairytale life you boys lead.”

Sam's eyes narrowed. How did Crowley know about the Winchester's personal lives? Where the hell did he get all of his information from? Did Hell's newspaper have a gossip column or something? Dammit, why couldn't Sam keep anything in his life a secret?

“Whoa whoa,” Gabe stepped forward, his golden eyes scowling, “Before we even get started, let's get one thing straight, okay? Sammy is _my_ moose. And _I'm_ the only one allowed to call him that. Get me?”

Crowley only rolled his pompous eyes in reply of Gabriel's statement. Sam, on the other hand, felt strangely flattered. It was nice of Gabriel to defend his pet name so adamantly.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean barked toward the demon, ignoring Gabe's comment and getting straight to the point.

Crowley took a slow small sip from his glass, deliberately making everyone wait for his answer. He rubbed his lips together afterward as he reached over to place the glass on Bobby's desk. Sam didn't like how comfortable Crowley looked, leaning against the desk like he was at home and drinking Bobby's alcohol without permission. The sight was rather sickening. Eventually, the demon's eyes rose to glance among the men and angels in front of him again.

“I came to offer you all a hardy congratulations on a job well done, of course,” Crowley answered, shrugging a bit.

“Congratulations? To us?” Dean repeated flatly, voice full of skepticism, “For what?”

“For winning the local beauty contest,” Crowley spat with sarcasm, before saying, “I'm applauding you for _defeating your latest enemy_ , numbskull. I heard you and your tree toppers had a real blast with him yesterday.”

“We thought _you_ were the enemy,” Sam stated, still feeling confused, “Weren't you the one trying to make deals with kids just to raise your stupid soul count?”

Crowley sighed and stood up straight, stuffing his free hand into his pocket and steadying his cane with the other. His eyes continued to drift from one face to another as he spoke.

“First of all, gentlemen, I'm the bloody king of hell. And no one will ever take the crown from me. I've had entire churches of catholic priests hand me their souls in gift baskets adorned with 'thank you' cards. I don't need to soil my hands with child affairs in order to remain in power. Understand?”

Crowley gave a slight pause, offering time for anyone comment. No one said a word, of course, because they already knew about Crowley's unparalleled self confidence. So, the demon continued on.

“Second – and follow me closely on this – no one, not even Satan himself, has the authority to claim a soul without proper consent,” Crowley informed, “When it involves children, deals come with lots and lots of fine print. Because their souls are so pure and undeveloped, the terms and conditions have to be put in exact words, right down to the very last punctuation mark. I've mastered the art of drawing up contracts for a reason, boys. I'm no stranger to the errors of misplaced words. The smallest mistake on a soul contract will leave you empty handed.”

“Well, thanks for the lesson in demonology,” Gabe said condescendingly, sounding unimpressed with Crowley's knowledge, “But is there a point you're gonna be getting to soon? Or do you just love hearing the sound of your own voice?”

Sam gulped, glancing from the archangel next to him to the demon across the room. He knew that Gabe loved to run his mouth, but hearing the guy talk to the king of hell in such a short tone gave Sam chills. He thought for sure that Gabriel's words would start a fight. But, surprisingly, Crowley only gave the archangel a cheeky smirk, returning the sass at full force.

“My _point_ , Big Bird,” Crowley spat, giving Gabriel a hard glare, “is that the demon you were chasing was a complete and utter moron. Did you ever stop to look at one of his contracts? They had more holes than a golf course. Needless to say, he was quite the amateur. A totally inept buffoon.”

“The contracts had holes?” Dean repeated, his voice housing surprise, “What does that mean for the dead kids?”

“Well, I suppose that all the good little boys and girls took a one-way trip upstairs,” Crowley answered, shrugging, “Sorry, squirrel. A void contract won't bring them back from the dead.”

There was a small moment of silence in which everyone glanced around sadly. Sam was actually kind of relieved. At least the kids weren't going to hell... Cas inched forward from the group, eying Crowley with suspicion.

“If you were not involved in this, then who is responsible?” the angel asked.

“I believe you meant to say, who _was_ responsible,” the demon corrected, his smirk growing, “You see, Castiel, the culprit was destroyed yesterday, when your brother decided to throw a temper tantrum and vaporize half the block.”

Sam's eyes flashed down at Gabriel instantly, knowing that he would be upset by Crowley's demeaning tone. But, thankfully, the archangel only grinned with pride.

“You're welcome for that, by the way,” Gabe hummed sweetly to Crowley, crossing his arms.

“If you had stopped to pull the halo out of your ass,” Crowley said carefully, placing both hands on top of his cane as he raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, “you might have noticed a red-head on the premises.”

Sam's mouth fell open as the image of a red haired kid popped into his head. Yes! There _had_ been a red-head at the warehouse the day Gabe blew it up. Oh, shit. Did Gabe kill him, too?

“Yeah,” Sam blurted, “A kid with red hair. Did – did he make it? Is he okay?”

“Well, I certainly hope not. Because he's been making your lives hell for the past few days,” Crowley answered simply.

“What?” Dean asked gruffly, narrowing his eyes toward the demon in the study, “Whoa. Hold on. Are you saying that the little red-head kid we saw yesterday was the one behind all this 'devil' crap?”

“Yes,” Crowley answered, sounding honest.

“But... he was a _kid_ ,” Dean said, voice full of disbelief.

“You know, Dean, for someone who's spent their entire life hunting, you can be astoundingly ignorant on the job,” Crowley said, rolling his eyes, “That child was possessed by a crossroads demon. A demon that was attempting to slither his way into my throne by surpassing my soul count. I wasn't worried in the slightest, though. Because I knew that once the Winchesters caught wind of his dirty deals, it would only be a matter of time before he was wiped from the face of the planet.”

Sam and Dean shared a glance, looking at each other with surprise. Did they really save Crowley's throne without even meaning to? Sam wasn't sure how he felt about hearing this news. Crowley wasn't exactly someone he considered a friend, but if he had to pick someone to be in charge of hell, it would definitely be Crowley. Actually, Sam couldn't see anyone else doing the job as well as he did – especially not some child killing asshole that cheated his way to the top.

“Soooo,” Gabriel spoke up, his grin widening and his eyes cheerful, “What you're really trying to say is, ' _Thank you, strong, brave, good-looking Winchesters for saving my ass yet again._ ' Right?”

Sam couldn't stop the smile from flickering on his own lips as his eyes wandered back to Crowley. The demon looked absolutely done with Gabe's badgering, eyes narrowed and face holding a slight scowl. No matter what anyone said, Gabriel was right. It was obvious that Crowley really _was_ there to thank them. The demon was just too damn proud to admit it.

Instead of making any comment toward Gabe's statement, Crowley only let his eyes fall back down the line of men. Sam noticed that the demon's sight slowed to a stop on Bobby. Crowley's mahogany eyes softened considerably when he and the old man shared a stare. Bobby was just standing in the middle of the study, eyes still wide and face still pale. His mouth was closed now, at least, but he still looked shocked – and a tad bit smug. Sam glanced between Bobby and Crowley, noticing that they both seemed unaware of anyone else in the room.

“You've been suspiciously silent these past few moments, Robert Singer,” Crowley purred, slowly reaching up to stuff a hand back in his pocket, “Don't you have anything to add to this conversation, seeing as it's taking place in your own study?”

Everyone's eyes fell on Bobby after that, wanting to hear what the old man had to say. Sam was sure that Bobby was going to let Crowley have a mouthful for drinking his good scotch and scuffing up his desk. But, to Sam's utter shock, Bobby didn't seem upset in the least. A pink tint had risen on the old man's cheeks just below his wiry beard and his eyes seemed full of hopefulness. He cleared his throat and swayed around a bit before finally speaking.

“Do you have it?” Bobby asked with his lips barely moving, seeming embarrassed to be saying it.

Sam had no idea what Bobby was asking for. Was it money? Spell ingredients? It could have been anything. Sam instantly looked toward Crowley for the answer, watching a devilishly teasing smirk snake its way across the demon's face. It appeared as though he had been waiting for Bobby to ask that very question.

“Do I have _what,_ darling?” Crowley spoke smoothly, tilting his head forward.

Everyone looked back at Bobby, their heads moving in unison as if they were watching a game of ping pong. The old man's face had faded into a deeper shade of red and his eyes had narrowed a bit. He still seemed embarrassed and agitated by Crowley's response.

“You _know_ what,” the old man barked quietly.

Sam and Dean met eyes again, sharing another look of confusion. What in the hell were Bobby and Crowley talking about? Was it something to do with the case? Had Crowley stolen something from Bobby's study just now or something? After the old man's statement, Crowley's smirk faded into a full-on smile, making Sam's guts turn with discomfort. The demon's hand left the front of his suit in order to reach up into his breast pocket. Everyone's eyes were glued to Crowley's hand, waiting to see what he was going to pull out of his suit. Sam was trying to brace himself for seeing anything; a wad of cash, a weapon, a soul contract... But the item that Crowley removed from his pocket wasn't any of those things.

It was one of Bobby's hats.

Sam swallowed a gulp of confusion and nausea as he watched Crowley delicately brush off the faded fabric of Bobby's hat. It was the old man's blue cap, one he wore all the time. The front bill was ripped in the corner and there were numerous tears to the sides, bearing the battle scars of time spent on the hunt. And Crowley was handling it like it was the holy grail, caressing it gently with the tips of his fingers while his eyes probed Bobby's.

“You have so many, I didn't think you would notice one missing,” Crowley explained, his voice low and soft, “I suppose you'll be wanting it back, then?”

Though Sam was sickened and confused by the disturbingly intimate moment taking place between Bobby and the demon, he couldn't look away. Bobby didn't say a word, and frankly, he didn't need to. He only held out an open hand, physically demanding the hat back. But as stern as his hand was, his face was contrastingly softer; lips twitching with a smirk and his eyes playful. Sam took the time to look down at Gabriel's face to make sure the archangel was seeing this, too. And Gabe appeared just as confused, eyebrow raised and mouth open. Whatever was happening between Crowley and Bobby was beyond either of their understanding.

Crowley strode forward, his cane quietly tapping against the the hardwood floor as he walked. He hesitantly placed the bill of the hat in Bobby's grasp, letting his own hand linger on it, too. They were both just holding the hat and staring at each other for a moment, eyes searching while the uncomfortable silence stretched on. Part of Sam wanted to break up the tension by coughing loudly – but he didn't. Because he was glad to see the subtle look of happiness back on Bobby's face. The old man was actually smiling for the first time in a long time. And, whether it was there because of Crowley or not, Sam didn't want to see his joy slip away. The demon eventually let go of the faded blue fabric, dropping his hand to stuff it back in his pocket.

“Until we meet again, old friend,” Crowley purred.

The demon vanished from the room, leaving everyone to blink toward the spot he had been standing in. Sam was still trying to wrap his head around why Crowley, of all people, would have taken one of Bobby's hats. But when Sam brought his sight back to Bobby's face, he finally understood. Bobby was staring down at his hat the same way Sam had stared down at the dish of crème brulee when he was on that date with Jessica. The bashful smile on Bobby's lips was the same smile Sam wore the morning Gabriel had given him that candy necklace. Bobby was touching his own hat the same way Sam had touched Gabe's wings just the night before, like it was made of the most precious material in all the world.

Sam knew exactly how Bobby was feeling. Because they were both men in love.

Looking back, Bobby's weird behavior made complete sense. Sam clearly remembered Bobby asking questions such as ' _How do you fellas do it?_ ' and ' _How much different is it?_ ' when he found out about Sam and Gabe's relationship. And, of course, when Bobby mentioned demons while sitting at the table with Dean and Sam, he was probably thinking of Crowley. Hell, the reason he even started this case was probably because of Crowley. And when Gabe blew up the warehouse, maybe Bobby thought Crowley was dead. And that was why he had been drinking so much, trying to drown himself with alcohol so he wouldn't have to think about losing him. Bobby had been concerned about Crowley all along. And no one had any idea.

After coming to this realization, Sam glanced toward his brother, wondering if Dean had figured it out, too. Dean and Cas were holding hands now, but his green eyes met Sam's with equal understanding. As strange as it seemed, Bobby had some kind of weird crush on Crowley or something. Bobby's happiness was infectious, making a smile light up on Sam's own face as he reached over to wrap an arm around Gabriel's little shoulders. The archangel was wearing the same grin as the rest of them, watching Bobby stare at his hat with pink cheeks. The Winchesters and their angels were so glad for the guy because he really did deserve to happy, no matter who made him feel that way.

After a moment, Bobby's eyes flickered up to glance around. He was met with everyone else's smiles and stares and his own began to slip away. Embarrassment was quick to flash over his face, turning his cheeks from pink to red. He coughed loudly and crinkled his hat in his hands, taking a few uneasy steps forward.

“What're you dipshits lookin' at?” he mumbled, already trying to exit the room, “Don't you got somethin' better to do besides loiter in my house? Go save some people and hunt some things or somethin.' Geez.”

Bobby wandered out of the study and down the hall, leaving the Winchesters and their angels to smile at each other in his absence. Gabriel, especially, seemed pretty smug.

“I think we found the grizzly bear's jar of honey,” the archangel sang, looking up at Sam to give him a wink.

Sam chuckled and reached up to ruffle the top of Gabriel's soft golden head. Yep. They sure _did_ find the grizzly bear's jar of honey. And what a sardonic, aristocratic, demonic jar of honey it was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my pretty lil peaches, is the end of the Candy Quest series. :) As I mentioned in the AN for "Distance," I'm gonna leave the Bobby/Crowley thing up to your own interpretation. What did/will happen between them is totally up to you. I know that there wasn't a lot of Sabriel or Destiel stuff in this last chapter, but I figured that chapter 6 wrapped up all their stuff. Chapter 7 just tied up all the loose ends. :) I really hope that you all have enjoyed this whole series and I very much appreciate your dedication in reading it! I love each and everyone of you, especially for jotting down a few lines in the comments. You have no idea how much it brightens my whole world! <3 Thank you so much! <3
> 
>  **Up next:** I have a Sabriel fic called "Butterfingers," which will be starting tomorrow! I will leave most of the details for the summary, but I'll let you know now that it's sweet, flirty, kind of angsty, and has traces of smut and tons of humor. (It's one of my favorites!) :D And I hope you all will enjoy it as well! Thank you all so much!  <3


End file.
